Dream catcher
by yanderecookie
Summary: Misaki Maeda is an ordinary kunoichi from Konoha.Chunin exams are getting near,and she wants to become a kunoichi like her sister. But something terrible is going to happen. Will she fall in the dark,or will she be saved by a Suna's puppet master?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,guys! ^^ This is my first fan-fiction, and it's based on Naruto, and I hope you liked it. :D**

The sound of the bells. The first thing I hear in the morning. It was always like a sign to get up, and I always woke up when I heard it.  
>–Another boring day. – I thought to myself.<br>I went to bathroom to check myself and do the usual morning routine. I looked in the mirror, and there they were. Bags under my eyes. I hate when they show up. No matter how early I go to bed, they ALWAYS show up.  
>– Oh, no.. Not again!- I moaned.<br>Yet, another day people are going to stare at my eyes. Great, just great. The rest of me looked fine. My long brown hair is a little bit messy, but I don't care. I started to look for my clothes, and I found them. The green short sleeved of shoulder T-shirt was on my chair, and my shorts was somewhere on the bottom of my wardrobe. When I got dressed up, I went downstairs. My mother and father were already having breakfast.  
>–Good morning, Mom! Good morning, Dad!- I greeted. –Where's Ayame?<br>-Good morning, sweetie! She went on a mission. Hokage asked for her this morning!- said my mom, with big smile on her face. I loved how she was able to smile everyday, whenever it was sad or happy occasion. I loved my mom because of that.  
>–Wow! I would like to have so many missions like Onee-chan!<br>-Don't worry, you will also have missions! Especially when you become a Chunin!- said my dad. He was always supportive toward my sister and me. He also train with us.  
>–Thanks, dad!- I replied with big smile on my face. But still, there was one thing that bugged me. The Chunin exams. I really, really want to be become a Chunin,to go on a harder misions like my sister, Ayame. Everybody say that she is an excellent kunoichi, and everybody appreciate her. My family is proud of her,and they say that she is the best kunoichi in our clan, the Maeda clan. I'm also very proud of her, and I love her very much.<br>-I've gotta go. My friends are waiting for me. Bye!- I waved at my parents,and went to meet my squad members. As I go through the village, I see my two friends. Isao Kichida and Ryoichi Takeda. Isao has black hair and brown eyes, while Ryochi has dark blonde hair and green eyes.  
>– Yo, Misaki.. What's with those bags under your eyes? You had a rough night or something?- said Isao with a evil grin, immediately hitting my nerves. He enjoys pissing me off.<br>– Don't even go on that subject, or I'll kick your ass. – I said with the most calming voice that I could possibly find. –You two.. Can we go on training WITHOUT your arguments along the way? – sighed Ryochi.  
>– He started it! So, it's his fault! – I said, pointing finger on Isao. Ryochi rolled his eyes, and started jumping towards training ground of our team. Isao and I started to follow him, arguing a little bit more along the way. Some things never change.<p>

When we arrived, our sensei, Akira, was already there, waiting for us.  
>-Hi,guys!- she said with a smile on her face. She's tall, and she has a reddish hair and blue eyes.<br>-Good morning,Sensei.- we greet her.  
>-Alright,before we start our training, I need to tell you about the something. As you know, the Chunin exams are very important for you, because you can advance and become a Chunin. But,first, I must see if you're ready to take this exam. So,today everyone will fight against me. All three of you. On the base of you teamwork,and level of skill in taijutsu and ninjutsu, I will decide if you're going to take this exam or not. That is what this training is all about. To see if your skill is high enough for the Chunin exam.- said Sensei,with serious look on her face.<br>I looked on the other two. Although we are fighting often, our teamwork was good enough to kick some major butt. We all had our special 'something' and when we put it together,we rock.  
>-You can use taijutsu,genjutsu,ninjutsu and ninja tools. Anything you like.- continued our Sensei. -You can start whenever you want. We looked each other,and we agreed on one thing. We <strong>will<strong> take the Chunin exams. We will prove it. We all took the battle position,and I nodded my head. We started. All three of us threw kunais at Akira-sensei. As expected,she easily deflects it. While she was distracted deflecting,the three of started running towards her,in three different directions. Isao started first,by trying to punch her. She doges it,but behind her was Ryochi who almost kicked her,but she stopped his leg. That was enough distraction for me to attack her from above,which I do,but I just hit the ground. Sensei disappeared. We started to look everywhere,but she was not to be found. Suddenly, the wind started to blow, lifting the leaves from the ground. We look around,and there is no trace of Sensei. I feel a sharp pain on my arm just like a paper cut. I look on my shoulder,and was a tiny cut made from a leaf that was carried by the wind. Then I realize. It's genjutsu.  
>-Isao, it's a genjutsu!-I shout. Ryochi nod, and form a hand seal.<br>-Release!-he shouts. Immediately, the wind stopped and leaves disappeared. I feel someone behind me,and I turn around to clash weapons with Akira-sensei. As I jumped back, I started to form a hand seals.  
>-Water Style: Water Orb!- I shout as water starts to gather on my hand,in form of a ball. When it's complete, I threw the ball towards my teacher. I grin,because,this tehnique is 100% precise. It hits it's target every time. I took care about that. It hits our Sensei in the stomach, and she flies through the air. And then 'poof'. And she isn't here anymore. A Shadow Clone. As expected.<br>-Misaki,behind you! -shouted Ryochi, as he started to form a hand seals.I looked behind,and saw Akira-sensei,running towards me. I immediately steped aside, because I knew what's going to happen.  
>-Fire Style: Dragon Fire!-he shouted,as he started to blow fire toward the place were Akira-sensei was standing. There was nothing except a burrned ground. I look around. No sign of Sensei.<br>-Great job you guys!- says Sensei. We turned around again,and we see her on the tree,sitting. She was smiling.  
>-Your teamwork was great,and also your skills. Ryochi that was a nice Fire Style. That also goes for your Water Style, Misaki. Isao, you were great at taijutsu,and good job for dispelling my genjutsu.<br>-I could not do it without Misaki,she spotted it first.- said Isao.  
>-Awww,thanks,Isao!- I say with a smile on my face.<br>-Well,I'm proud at all of you,and I'm also glad to tell you that you three are ready for the Chunin exams! You will participate.-Sensei said with a big smile on her face. Hell yeah! I jumped in the air, while Isao just sat on the ground with Ryochi. Although they didn't seemed happy,I knew that they were happy as much as I am. Chunin exams,here we come!

* * *

><p><strong>So,guys,what do you think? :D This chapter is kinda short,but I think the next chapter will be longer,because the next chapter will take place at day or two before the Chunin Exams. And there will be someone.. ^_^ I will upload the next chapter as soon as possible. And if you have any critics or comments,review! Thanks! xxx <strong>

**VixenGirlxx563**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas, everybody! :D Well, first of all,I want to thank HiddnLeaf for tips and for reading my story! :3 I really appreciate it! This chapter is longer then the last one, and I hope you will like it! :D **

* * *

><p>It's been almost 3 weeks since we reported for the Chunin exams. For 2 days, I will go to the Chunin exam with my friends. Only two days. Oh my God, I am so nervous. Even my friends are.. We were training very hard this past 3 weeks, so we decided to have a little break. We can relax, and be ready to kick butt on the exam. And while I was sitting there, my sister showed up. She returned from her mission a week ago, so, for now, she was staying here.<p>

"Thinking about the Chunin exams, huh?"- said my sister. She sat next to me.

"Yeah.. And I am very nervous." – I said with a grin on my face.

"Don't be.. I was also nervous in the beginning at my Chunin exam, but when you start to kick your opponents butt, the all the anxiety will go away. Trust me. Relax these two days. Like you did on the vacation in Sunagakure." – said my sister with a smile. A vacation in Sunagakure?

"When we went on the vacation to Sunagakure?"- I asked my sister. I don't remember having any vacation these past years.

"Well, you were small.. I think you had 6 or 7 years. Anyway, when we were on that vacation, you said it was the best vacation, and that you enjoyed it. I think that you even made friends there. You said that they were cool, and I remember you crying because you were leaving them."- said my sister.

Friends? In Sunagakure? Hmm.. Maybe I remember something.

_*flashback*_

I was running, and looking around. Around me were huge buildings, and people were everywhere. The sun was burning so much, that I could fall asleep while standing. But I liked the felling of the sand on my feet. I looked at the sky, and it was clear blue, without a cloud. As I was walking around, I could hear someone calling my name. I turned around and saw my sister looking for me.

" I'm here, Onee-chan!"- I shouted, as I was trying to find my way through the crowd of people. After a long time of passing people (and also apologizing for disturbing), I finally found my way back to my sister.

"Where have you been, Misaki? You scared me to death!" – said my sister, while tapping her feet to ground. She was mad, I could see that.

"I was exploring! Since we are going to be here, I wanted to get as much information about this village as possible."-I said with an innocent smile.

"Well, DID you find anything, miss Investigator?"- said my sister with an evil grin. I sticked my tongue out at her. She raised her eyebrow at me, as she was going somewhere.

"Hey, Onee-chan! Wait up! Where are we going?"- I shouted as I ran after her.

"To the hotel, of course. And you will STAY there, because me, Mom and Dad have a business to discuss with some shinobis from here."

" But.." – I started, but Ayame immediately stopped me.

"No 'buts'.. " – she said, and with that we ended the conversation. I was mad. What can I do in the hotel? There are probably no kids with who I can play with, and no toys. It will be boring.

"Okay, here we are." – said Ayame, as she opened the door of our apartment. It was a nice apartment. It had three bedrooms, one small, but cute bathroom, and kitchen with living room. My room was on the left, while Ayame's room was on the right. Mine had a great view on the Kazekage's Office, and other building around it.

"Onee-chan, can I at least be on the playground near the hotel? I won't get lost, I promise!"- I said with a begging voice. This time, I made a sad puppy-eyes, so she can't resist me.

"No."-she said simply.

"PLEAAASE!"- I said with even more sadder puppy-eyes. "Please, please!" She raised her head towards me. She sighed.

"How can I resist those puppy-eyes?" She sighed.

"Do you know how to unlock the lock?"- she asked me. Then, she gave me the spare key. She put it in my pocket.

"Of course I do! Two times on left." I said with a smile.

"That's right. C'mon, off you go, before I change my mind!" she said, winking. I hug her.

"Thank you Onee-chan, you're the best!" I say to her as I run off.

"Yes! I am so out of here!" I thought to myself.

I ran of to the playground, which was a block or two away from the hotel. As I approached it, I saw two kids at the playground. A boy and a girl. They looked a year older then me. The girl had dark blonde hair, which was gathered in four ponytails. The boy next her had a brown, a little bit spiky hair. It seemed like they were playing. I approached them.

"U-um, hi there." I said. They both turned around. Blonde smiled at me, while the boy just looked at me, then turned around like I wasn't there.

"Hi! I haven't seen you around here. I'm Temari. What's your name?" the blonde asked me.

"Misaki. Misaki Maeda. I'm from Konoha, I came with my family on vacation. Nice to meet you." I said with a smile on my face. I looked at the boy. He wasn't going to introduce himself, I could tell that.

"And what's your name?" I asked the boy. He didn't answered.

"Kankuro, be polite, and answer the girl."- said Temari. So, his name is Kankuro.

"Hey, Kankuro! I'm talking to you here!" -said Temari, becoming very impatient.

"And I don't care." he said. He shouldn't said that, because Temari hit him in the head. I bursted in laugh. His face was so funny.

"Temari! What was that for?" Kankuro yelled at her. She grinned at him.

"That was because you ignored me." she said.

Then she hit him again. He was really pissed off. I couldn't control myself, and I burst into another laugh. This time I was trying to stay on my feet.

"And that one is because you were rude to our new friend, Misaki!" finished Temari.

I smiled at her. She called me friend. That's nice of her. Kankuro looked at me like I was a mad man or something.

"Why are you staring at me? It's not like I've done anything to you. Kankuro." I said as I was looking at him, with a smile on my face.

"Well, my day was pretty much perfect until YOU came here. Because of you, now I've got two bumps on my head. You, What-Ever-Your-Name-Is." said Kankuro.

"It's Misaki. And is it my fault you were rude to me and your friend?" I asked him. He grinned.

"She's my sister, so I can ignore her when ever I want. As for you, I don't know you, so I can be rude to you, at least until I know you better."he said as he turned around and walked away.

Well, that explains Temari hitting him in the head. I would do that too,if he was MY brother. And suddenly I've got an idea. This will be a small revenge for being mean to me, Kankuro. I started to run after him and jumped on his back (he didn't even notice that I was chasing after him). He didn't expected me jumping on his back, so I literally knocked him down on the ground.

"Why the hell did you do that?" he asked, while he was trying to get me of his back.

"Because you were rude to me, and your sister!" I said, as I hit him in the head. "Now, instead of two, you will have THREE bumps on your head. A reminder, that next time you should think twice before being rude." I said, with a grin on my face. Temari was literally lying on the ground, laughing.

"Well, Kankuro, you got beat up by a girl. That's new." said Temari, trying not to laugh again.

"Shut up!" he growled. "And you, get of my back!" he said, as he was again trying to get me of his back. No use.

"Not until you apologize to me and Temari!" I said, with no intention to get of.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry! Will you get of me now?" he asked with annoyed voice. I got up from him. He glared at me, while he was rubbing the place where I was sitting.

"You are one nasty piece of work.. But I kinda like it." He said, grinning at me.

"Well, thank you!" I said with a big smile on my lips. I helped him to get up. When he stood next to me he was taller then me for 3-4 centimeters.

"I'm sorry I was rude to you. Shall we 'meet' again, properly this time?" asked Kankuro with a smile on his face. "I will start. Hi. The name's Kankuro."

"Hi. I'm Misaki! Nice to meet you!" I answered. I was really glad because I 'meet' Kankuro 'again'. I spent the rest of my time playing with them, until my sister came to take me to apartment.

"You made some new friends?" asked Ayame, while we were returning to the hotel.

"Yeah. They were really nice. I really like them." I said with a smile on my face.

"Well, I'm glad you made friends. Will you meet again?" Ayame asked me. I nodded: "Yeah, we will. They said that they will be on the playground tomorrow." I smiled to myself. I think that I really made friends. True friends.

When I woke up, I could hear my mother and father talking.

"Time to get up!" I thought. I changed into my regular clothes, and went to kitchen. My mom and dad were talking.

".. the puppeteers here are highly talented, especially Chiyo-baasama." My father was talking to my mother. Then he noticed me. "Oh, hi sweetie! You woke up early!" my dad greeted me.

I smiled, and I sat down next to him.

"Good morning!" I answered them.

My mother got up and give me some breakfast. While I was eating, they continued their conversation about shinobis from Suna. I found out a lot. The Sand shinobis are best at puppetry and wind release. And they mentioned the word 'jinchuriki'.

"What's a 'jinchuriki'? I asked.

They looked at me. It seems that the word 'jinchuriki' is a touchy subject. At first, they were quiet for a moment, but then my mother decided to tell me.

"Well, sweetie, the jinchuriki is a man or a women who has a tailed beast sealed inside them." my mother told me.

I've heard about tailed beasts before. The Nine Tailed Demon Fox attacked our village when I was only a baby. My sister said that she saw the attack, and that numerous shinobis from our village where slaughtered. Among them was our grandfather.

"But, why are people sealing tailed beasts inside other people?" I asked.

"Well, that is done to prevent the Nine-Tails to continue his slaughter. But the jinchurikis pay a great price. People often start to avoid them, because often think that they are the beast itself. But they are not. They are ordinary humans, like you and me. So there is no need to be afraid of them." said my mother with a smile.

"Does our village have a jinchuriki?" I asked. I just wanted to know.

"Yes. Naruto is a jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed-Demon Fox." said my father.

I gasped. That was the reason why people hate Naruto so much. When I play with my friends, he is just sitting on swing with a sad face.

"But, Naruto haven't done anything wrong! Why was he chosen? If it wasn't for that Fox in his body, he would be happy now! He wouldn't be in such pain.." I almost started to yell.

I was really mad. "People need to realize that he is not a monster!"

"Sweetie, we know that it is not Naruto's fault. And we know that he's not a monster. But people just see him like that. But you can help him to overcome his pain." said my mother.|

"How?" I asked, enthusiastic.

"By being his friend. Even if it's only one, a friend will be there to support you. And that is what Naruto needs most right now." said my mother, while she stroke my cheek.

I smiled. I will be Naruto's friend. I will help him to overcome his pain.

_later that day.. ~_

Sunagakure is indeed a beautiful place. I really enjoy it. Especially because of my two new friends. Kankuro and Temari. I was going on the playground to meet them. I was really looking forward to the time I will spent with them. As I was approaching the playground, some kids where running away from it, like it was haunted or something.

They passed me, and they told me something like 'go away' and 'Gaara of the Desert'. I wonder who he is. I ignored them, and continued to walk towards the playground. I looked around, and nobody was there. But then I spotted a boy near swings. He was sitting on swing, holding a teddy bear. He had brick red hair, and aqua-green eyes, who were surrounded with black eye rings. He had the same face as Naruto. Sad and lonely. I decided to approach him.

"Hello there! Are you here alone?" I asked him with a smile on my face.

At first, the boy looked at me like I was a ghost, or something, but then he continued to look in the distance, with same sad face.

"Can I sit next you?" I asked him.

He nodded his head, but still,he was watching me like I was a ghost. I sat on the empty swing next to him. We were sitting quietly for a couple of moments, and then I decided to break the silence.

"So.. Are you waiting for someone?" I asked him.

He shook his head. Poor boy. He must have been alone.

"Do you have any friends?" I asked.

It seems that I took the role of the questioner in this conversation. He shook his head again. He doesn't have any friends? Is he a jinchuriki like Naruto?

"Well, I can be your friend, if you want to." I suggested, with a smile. He looked at me, and I think I saw a little smile on his face. I was glad that I made someone happy.

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. I am Misaki!" I said, smilling even more.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Gaara." he answered.

So he is the Gaara of the Desert. He doesn't seem scary at all. He is cute,even.

"Gaara is a pretty name. So, do you have a family?" I asked him.

And we started to talk about many things. I found out that he has two more siblings, and that his mother died while he was little. His father is a Kazekage. How cool is that? We spent a half a hour talking. Gaara was sometimes so confused, like I was the first person he ever talked to.

And while we were talking, I could hear someones footsteps on playground. I looked around, and I saw Kankuro and Temari, approaching the playground.

"Gaara, I have to go. But I promise I would play with you again tomorrow!" I told him, as I was running towards Kankuro and Temari.

But, then I realized that I forget to give something to Gaara. I turned around, and headed towards him.

"I forgot to give you something." I said, while I putted my arms around his neck. I just wanted him to know that I was his friend.

"Bye, Gaara! See you tomorrow!" I said, while I was heading towards Kankuro and Temari. They were standing there waiting for me. But, as I approached them, I realized there was something wrong.

"Hi, guys! What's wrong, what happened?" I asked them, as I was studying their faces. They were full of fear and worry.

"Misaki, have you gone mad?" asked Kankuro, almost yelling at me. I blinked. What's wrong with him?

"Why?" I asked.

"Do you know who you were talking to right now?" asked Temari.

"I know, I talked to Gaara. Why?" I asked. They were looking at each other.

"Do you know he could kill you, if he wanted to?" continued Kankuro. What? Him? To kill me?

"That's nonsense. He is too small to do that. He could never kill anyone. Why are you talking like that about him?" I asked them bitterly.

"Because he is a monster! He's a jinchuriki!" Kankuro yelled.

He is a jinchuriki, too? No wonder why all those children were running away from the , Kankuro's statement shocked me.

"HE IS NOT A MONSTER!" I yelled at him.

They stared at me.

"If he has a tailed beast inside him, it doesn't make him the monster itself! He is a normal boy, with brother and sister and a father!" I yelled, repeating the words of my mother.

They both lowered their heads. No way.

"You two are his siblings?" I asked with my eyes widened.

They both nodded. I could feel the rage storming inside my head. His own siblings...

"HOW CAN YOU TWO BE SO CRUEL TO HIM!" I screamed at them.

"His own siblings are hatting him? You should love him, whether is monster inside him or not!"

They looked at me, obviously surprised how mad I was because of this matter.

"You should be there to support him, not to hate him. It seems that you two are more different then I thought." I said them, as I was standing there.

I didn't even noticed that tears where falling from my eyes.

Kankuro approached me, and did something that surprised me. He hugged me. I was just standing there, with my head stuck on his chest.

"Misaki, I know that you are mad at us. We are sorry, but Gaara actually never tried to communicate with us. So we just, leaved him to be like that." said Kankuro.

"But, you should try to at least talk with him, or play with him." I said with broken voice.

"We will. I promise." said Kankuro.

I looked up, and I saw Kankuro's face smiling at me. I felt a relief. Somehow, I knew that he will keep that promise.

"Are you better?" Temari asked.

I nodded my head. They both smiled even more.

"C'mon now. Let's go." said Kankuro.

"But where are we going?" I asked.

"Since we are friends now, we wanted to do something special for you." Temari smiled.

"But you need to close your eyes." said Kankuro with a grin.

"And how do you expect me to walk with my eyes closed?" I asked, while I sticked my tongue at him. He just turned around, and pointed on his back.

"Hop on." he said.

"You want to carry me on your back? The last time you tried that, you ended with your head on the ground." I said with a evil grin. Temari almost started to laugh, but she hold her thoughts for herself.

"Yeah, I know, but this time I know that you are behind me." said Kankuro.

"Oh, alright. But don't try anything suspicious." I growled while climbing his back.

"Don't worry, I will not." he said with a evil grin.

He WILL do something. I know he will. I closed my eyes, and I could feel that we started to move. We were jumping, to be precise. In my mind, I thought about this surprise. What could it be? And while I was talking to myself, somebody touched my back.

"It's me." said Temari. "You can climb down from Kankuro."

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked while I was climbing down.

"Yeah, you can." said Kankuro.

I opened my eyes. We were on one of many walls who surrounded Sunagakure. The wind was blowing in my face, and on the west,the sun was setting down behind the sand dunes. That was the most beautiful thing I ever saw in my entire life. The entire landscape was colored in many shades of red and orange. Everything was so peaceful. I could stayed on that wall forever, just staring at the sunset and the sand around me.

"Well, do you like it?" asked Kankuro.

"It's beautiful. I never saw a sight like this in Konoha. This sight is really unique." I said with a smile at my face.

"Well, we are glad you liked it. This is really a special place for us." said Temari, looking at the sunset.

"Thank you for showing this to me. It really is beautiful." I said softly.

We spent the rest of our time, just sitting at that wall and looking at the sunset, until the sky turned dark blue, with stars all over it. I will never forget this moment. I mean, Kankuro and Temari shared their unique place with me. ME, who they only knew a day, or two. They were a friends that I knew I will remember always.

_~End of flashback~_

"Heey! Earth to Misaki!" said my sister, waving with her hand in front of me.

"Oh, I'm sorry Onee-chan. I just remembered something. Something very precious." I said, while smiling at myself.

"What is it?" she asked, confused.

"I remembered my true friends." I said, while I was walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I really enjoyed writing this chapter! ^_^ <strong> **It's really nice, if I could say that. If you have any comments or critics, just review! :D  
>Until the next chapter! xoxoxo<br>VixenGirlxx563 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeello guys! :D Well, first of all, I'm sorry for not publishing so long.. I was on the New Year parties (belive me I don't remember most of them.. xD ), Christmas parties.. So I didn't have any time to write. But, here I am again! I hope you will like this chapter. Oh! And I almost forgot! I want to thank RavenNightshade98 for reading my story! :DD That really helped me to write this chapter! ^_^  
>Oh, and also.. I don't own Naruto! Just my original character Misaki, and her family! <strong>

* * *

><p>I went out on the street. My head was full of the memories that I had recovered. The memories about Sunagakure. The desert, sand on my feet, the sunset on the wall. And especially, my three friends. I knew them only for week, but, somehow, they managed to stay in my mind.<p>

I was walking on the streets of Konoha thinking about them. Konoha was the same. The people were talking, sun was high.. Someone calling my name.. Wait. Someone calling my name? I turned around, and I saw Naruto, the main goof in the village, and one of my friends.

"Heey, Misaki, wait up!" he yelled while he was catching up to me.

"Heey, Naruto, what's up?" I asked with smile.

"Oh, nothing. Just laying around." He said with a grin on his face.

"Aren't you supposed to **train **for the Chunin Exams?" I said.

"For what do you consider me? If I want to become the next Hokage, of course I need to train! And I will become the next Hokage, so believe it!" said Naruto.

I smiled at him. He did changed since the graduation from Academy. I remember him doing pranks so often.

"So, Misaki, wanna go and get some ramen? I have coupons!" said Naruto with a grin.

"Sure, let's go!" I said.

"Two miso ramens, please!" ordered Naruto.

"Coming right up!" said mister Teuchi, the owner of the Ichiraku Ramen.

It was the best place for you to get ramen, anywhere in Konoha.

"Yaay! Ramen!" said Naruto with his happy voice.

He's always in a mood for ramen. Especially if it is Ichiraku's. We started to eat. I can't deny. This is one good ramen. While we talked, I remembered the promise that I gave. A promise of becoming Naruto's friend. I asked myself over and over again: did I became Naruto's friend? Did I kept that promise? I was so into my thoughts, that I haven't heard what Naruto said.

"Hello? Misaki, you there?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, I'm sorry Naruto.. I just thought about something." I said.

"About what? You seemed very deep into your thoughts. " said Naruto, with a serious voice.

I looked at him. He definitely changed.

"I remembered something. Of how we became friends." I said. "At that time, I already knew that you were a jinchuriki. To be precise, my mother and father told me. And they also told me how you suffer each day for that. And I got angry. Because of all your sadness and sorrow. And, my mother told me something." I said.

"What?" Asked Naruto.

" She told me that, if I become your friend, you sadness would reduce. Because, friend would be there for you. And then, I promised myself to become your friend. To be by your side." I said with a smile.

I looked at Naruto. He had a soft smile on his face.

"And I can't thank you enough for doing so. You approached me when everybody wouldn't. I appreciate your friendship." said Naruto.

I was happy. It seems that I fulfilled my promise. We were quiet for a couple of moments, but then we started to talk and laugh again.

"Anyway, I heard that there are going to be Genin's from other villages." I said.

"Yeah. I know. I meet the team from Sunagakure, today." he frowned. I looked at him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, Konohamaru showed up, and we talked as usual." Naruto said. I know Konohamaru. He's cute kid, though annoying sometimes. "And while we goofed around, he accidentally bumped into some guy from Sunagakure. And just like that, that guy started to strangle Konohamaru. " said Naruto, with anger in his voice.

"Oh my God. What did you do?" I gasped.

"Well, that jerk Sasuke interfered, and another shinobi from his team. I think he's called Gaara, or something.." Naruto said. My heart immediately started to beat faster. Could it be..?

"Gaara? Naruto can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Did that Gaara-boy had red hair, and black rings around his eyes? And, was he in company of a blonde girl?" I asked with my hopes high.

Naruto thought for a second.

"Well, kind to think of it, he **had** red hair, and there **was **a blonde girl." he said.

Oh my God. They are here. I thought I will never see them again. But, they are really here! I jumped from my chair with excitement. I need to find them.

"Hey, Misaki! Where are you going?" Naruto asked, as I was walking away from restaurant.

I turned around, and smiled to Naruto.

"I have to check out something. We will meet again. Bye Naruto!" I said. I could see that he was very confused, but I had no time for explaining.

I started to walk around village like a maniac. I was so eager to see them, after all these years.

"They could be anywhere, at this rate." I thought to myself. I was so into my thoughts, that I haven't seen a person in front of me. I bumped into him so hard, that I fell on the ground.

"Ouch.." I moaned.

In front of me was a boy, my age. He was tall, and he was dressed in black outfit, and his face was covered with purple face print.

"Hey, you OK?" he asked.

"Yes.. I'm sorry, I can be very clumsy at the time." I said while rubbing my back. It hurt a bit.

"Wanna a massage, honey?" He said with a grin on his face.

"I'm not your.." I said, but I stopped. That grin. I know it. I looked a little bit better in his face, imagining him without his face-paint. And then it hit me.

"K-Kankuro?" I asked.

He looked confused. He looked at me.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

I smiled. He doesn't remember me.

"Well, somehow you do. Do you remember a girl you played with? Who gave you another bump in the head, because you were rude to me and your sister?" I asked with a grin. He blinked. And then he realized.

"M-Misaki? Misaki Maeda?" he asked rather confused.

I nodded. I had the biggest smile on my face. I couldn't hold myself anymore. I put my hands around his neck.

"I missed you guys. A lot." I said, while a single teardrop was glided down my check. I finally have meet Kankuro, after so many years. For a moment, Kankuro just stood there. But, I could feel his arms around my waist, returning the hug.

"I miss- I mean, we missed you too." he said. "You've changed."

I blushed. We separated from our hug. I looked a little better at Kankuro. He was still taller than me.

"That goes for you too. What's with face-paint?" I asked with a grin.

"My style. So, you are also a Genin?" he asked.

"Of course! And as I can see, you are, too." I said, while pointing at Kankuro's kitty-hood, where the symbol of Sunagakure was attached. Those kitty ears where SO cute!

"I've almost forgot! Where are Gaara ana Temari?" I asked with excitement.

"They are also here. I was just going to meet Temari. Wanna come?" he asked.

"Yes! Lead the way!" I smiled.

We started to walk. On the way, me and Kankuro talked. Until now, I haven't noticed that something was on his back. I couldn't recognize what.

"There she is." said Kankuro, pointing out. I looked in that direction. She was standing next to the Dango Shop, obviously waiting for Kankuro. She haven't changed at all. Her blonde hair was still gathered in four ponytails, and she was holding a fan. Big fan.

"Hey, Temari! Over here!" waved Kankuro.

She came running to us.

"Kankuro, were have you been? I've been searching everywhere for you!" said Temari.

"Well, I was going this way, but, I have found somebody." he said, pointing at me.

"Hi, Temari. Long time no see." I said.

She looked at me, obviously confused. Neither she recognized me. I smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I can't recognize you. Who are you?" she apologized.

"It's okay. After all, we haven't seen each other for long time. It's me, Misaki. Misaki Maeda." I said.

Her eyes widen in shock. She remembered.

"Oh my God, Misaki!" She said, as she pulled me in a tight hug. I hugged her back.

"I haven't seen so long! Oh my God, you are so gorgeous!" said Temari with a big smile on her face.

I blushed.

"Thank you. You haven't changed. I could always recognize you." I said, smiling widely. "You have came for Chunin Exams?"

"Yes. Me, Kankuro and Gaara are on the team." she said.

"Wow. It must be cool to have your brothers on your team." I said with a grin.

"Ya' think? I have problems with both of them. Especially with this mister." she said, pointing at Kankuro.

"Hey! It's not my fault because you're so damn stubborn sometimes!" said Kankuro.

I started to laugh. They haven't changed a bit, these two. I remember they could just stand and argue with each other for hour or so. They looked at me, also smiling.

"C'mon, let's go to our hotel room. We can talk about everything there!" suggested Temari.

"Sure, let's go!" I said.

Wow. Their room is very comfortable. Kankuro just sat on the couch, while I and Temari sat on the chairs in kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Misaki. He's always a lazy ass. But, we have advantage. Nobody can hear us here." she said with a grin.

I laughed. We started to talk about everything. She described me how hard their training was, especially because of Gaara's One Tailed Shukaku. I almost forgot that he was a jinchuriki too.

"So, how's Gaara? I haven't seen him around." I said.

For a moment, she was just sitting there, with a little fear in her eyes. But, she continued to talk.

"He's.. fine. He tends to just disappear and doesn't show up." she said, with worried expression on her face. I felt sorry for her. She was the oldest, she was usually responsible for her brothers.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's OK." I said with a smile on my face. I took her hand in mine ti calm her down. A little smiled blossomed on her face. We started to talk about other stuff.

"So, Misaki. Do you have a boyfriend?" she winked.

I blushed.

"No, I don't. I don't even think about that stuff. Sakura and Ino are in charge for that." I said with a grin.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"My friends from Academy." I answered.

We talked so much, that I even forgot about the time.

"Oh my God, is already this late?" I said, while looking at the clock. I jumped form my chair.

"Sorry, Temari, I have to go. I promised my sister to help her with something. I will drop by tomorrow, 'kay? I said.

"No problem, if we aren't here, just search for us in village." she said with a smile.

We shared another hug.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you." said Temari, with soft voice.

"I think I have, because I missed you too." I said.

Temari looked in Kankuro's direction.

"Kankuro?" said Temari.

"What?" he responed with annoying voice.

"Aren't you going to say good night to Misaki?" She asked.

"Alright, alright. Good night Misaki. See'ya." He said, without even moving from couch.

Temari walked to him, and hit him in his head. Again. I burst with laugh.

"Hey, what the hell was that for Temari?" he yelled.

"Because you're an rude lazy ass. We haven't see her in long time, and you don't even care enough to move your butt" she said.

"Alright, don't scream!" he said, while standing up. He took his hand out expecting me to shake it. Instead, I hugged him, leaving him in confusion.

"We are friends, right? I've missed you." I said gently.

I could feel his hands around my waist. It was a nice feeling.

"Yes, we are. I've missed you too." he said.

I've got out of their apartment, and I headed home. The feelings in my heart.. These feelings cannot be described with simple words. In my heart, a lot of feelings swirled. Feelings of happiness. Unexpected, another tear have slid down my check. But, this time, these were the tears of joy.

_~Third person POV_~

The moon was already high up, shining upon the rooftops of Konohagakure. Stars were blinking. The people were already in their houses, sleeping tightly. But, there was a boy sitting on one of many rooftops. He was watching upon the village, with nothing more than pure hatred in his aqua-green eyes. The breeze was messing his spiky brick red hair.

_"Blood.. I need blood.." _said the voice in his mind. The boys lips stretched into the evil smile.

"Don't worry, mother. I will soon satisfy your hunger." the boy said, with small voice. Suddenly, a man have appeared behind him.

"What are you doing at this late hour?" he asked. The boy turned to him. His eyes were wide open, and same evil smile was on his face. Suddenly, sand started to twirl towards the man. For a minute, the man just stood there, but when he realized what happened, it was too late. His legs were already captured by sand. The sand was twirling from the gourd on boys back.

"Wait.. What are you doing?" asked the man, with a sound of fear in his voice. The sand started to cover his body, more and more.  
>"Please, stop!" he shouted, as sand covered his mouth. These were his last words, as the sand crushed his body. The crimson liquid was pouring from the sand, as the boy watched the scene. He started to smile even more, like the whole scene of the blood was amusing to him.<p>

"_Thank you, my child. My little Gaara." _said the voice inside him.

"You're welcome, mother. It will be more blood for you to feast on" said the Gaara of the Sand Waterfall, while merging with shadows, leaving a bloody trail behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was chapter 3! You know what to do if you want to comment! Thank you for reading! :33<strong>

**VixenGirlxx563 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, guys! :33 Sorry for not updating so long, I was buried with homework and studies. -.-'' But, I finally found some time to write, so here's chapter number 4! :D **

* * *

><p>"So you meet your friends from Sunagakure?" my sister asked me while we were preparing to go to bed.<p>

"Yeah, two of them. I was so happy to see them, you don't know how much.." I said with a smile on my face. Almost entire day I was smiling. Even Isao and Ryochi were a little bit confused, because I rarely smile that much.

"Oh, I think I know.." she said with a grin. "C'mon let's go to bed. After all tomorrow is a big day for you!"

It is. Tomorrow is a big day. The Chunin Exams. There are finally here, knocking on door of our team.

"Hey? Misaki? You there?" asked Ayame.

"Yeah.. It's just.. I am nervous. Again." I said with a sigh.

"Don't worry. You will do great. I know you will. Oh, I almost forgot something to give you!" she said. She got up, and went to her wardrobe. She was searching for something.

"Ah, there it is! I know I kept it here." she said, pulling a smaller box from her drawer. She sat next to me, and opened the box. On the little pillow inside that box was a necklace. On the end of it was a pendant in form of a flower.

"Do you like it?" Ayame asked.

I nodded. "It's beautiful, Onee-chan."

"Then it's all yours." she said, with a smile on her face.

"B-but I can't! It's too beautiful, and as reckless as I am, I will lose it." I said.

"This necklace has more purpose than just to be a nice piece of jewelry. It has a medical purpose. With this necklace, you can preform a jutsu called 'Twin Dragons of Life'. "

"A medical jutsu?" I asked.

"Not just any medical jutsu. It transfers half of your life into another person you choose to heal. But, only a person who needs it most." she said. I already knew what she meant.

"The person who's about to die." I said.

"Exactly. But, you need to choose carefully. Because you can only do it once." she said, with serious look in her eyes.

"What if I do it twice?" I asked.

"You will die, by sacrificing the rest of your life. But you need to promise me, that you will choose carefully the person who you will heal. " she said. I took her hand, and hold it.

"Don't worry, Onee-chan. I will." I said, with a smile.

"That's my girl. C'mon try it!" she said, giving the box to me. I took the necklace, and put it around my neck. It was really beautiful necklace.

"It's perfect for you, Misaki!" she clapped her hands.

"Are you sure, Ayame?" I asked.

"Of course! Now, go to sleep. You have to have a lot of energy for tomorrow." she said, while tucking me in. She always did that,

"Good night, Onee-chan!" I said.

"Good night, Misaki!" my sister said, while I was slowly shifting to sleep.

I woke up, and my heart was already racing. Today was the day. I got up, and did my morning routine. I changed into my regular shinobi clothes, and I started packing my pouch. Kunais, shurikens, exploding tags, and a healing cream for wounds, from my mother. She really knew how to make those stuff. I went to my mirror, and looked at my reflection. The necklace from last night was around my neck. The words of my sister were echoing in my mind: _"It transfers half of your life into another person you choose to heal. But, only a person who needs it most. So you need to choose carefully."_ I decided to keep her on my neck. Who knows? Maybe, it will bring me some luck today.

"It seems that your sister already told you about the jutsu that comes with that necklace." somebody said. I turned around and I saw my father. I nodded my head.

"And you know what risk comes with it. So be-" my father started.

"Very careful who you will choose to heal. I know." I said.

He smiled and touched my cheek.

"I am just a worried father. That's all." he said with a smile. He took my hand and held it.

"I know you will do great, my child. You will make this old man proud. Go now." He said.

"Yes, dad." I hugged him and left the room. I was on the entrance of our house, when I heard someone calling for me. Isao and Ryochi were standing on the gate, both having big grins on their faces.

"Yo, Misaki. Took'ya long enough." said Isao. He started again.

"Hi, guys. So, are you ready?" I asked them. They both nodded their heads, and we headed to the Academy. We went to the room 301, where our Sensei waited us, standing in front of the door of the room. She looked serious when we stood in front of her.

"So, all three of you are here, I see. That's good, because the Chunin exam can be taken only in three-man squad. When you walk through this door, you will meet teams from other lands and hidden villages. They are strong opponents, and you shouldn't underestimate them." she said, with serious tone. But, her face was soon lighten with a smile.

"Ryochi, Isao, Misaki. I'm proud at you guys. C'mon now, go in there." She said,as she let us through the door. When we stepped in, my mouth just dropped. The room was full with ninjas from different villages. I knew that there will be a foreign ninjas, but this many?

"Misaki, stop staring at them, and shut your mouth already." said Isao. He took my hand and pulled me on the one side of the room. The other ninjas were glaring at us, and followed every our move. Just like lions or something. While The-Big-Baka (Isao) was dragging me all over the place, I saw Temari and Kankuro.

"Isao. Can you please let go of my hand?" I said with sweet tone. He smirked.

"What do you have on your mind?" he asked. I shrugged.

"What are you talking about, I just want to say 'hi' to my friends from Sungakure. That's all." I said. He let go.

"Thank you." I said, leaving him. I was making my way through the crowds of people, trying not to look anyone in the eyes. I don't want to make enemies right before the exam. I finally reached them. Kankuro was standing next to Temari, with his back turned to me. She spotted me, but I put my finger to my lips, to keep her silenced. She understood. I sneaked, and put my hands on Kankuro's eyes. He winced at first, but then he grinned.

"Okay.. Misaki, I know it's you." he said. I huffed.

"You're not fun anymore." I said with a grin. He chuckled.

"Oh, I'am, you just don't know me that well." he said, winking. My heart jumped a beat. Huh? Why did **that **happened? I ignored it as much as possible.

"Where's your team, Misaki?" asked Temari.

"Oh, they are somewhere in this room. They will pop up soon enough." I said. For a moment, everything was normal. And then I felt something, that make my skin crawl. Someone's presence. I didn't know who was that, but he or she had a dark aura. I could sense it.

"Kankuro, Temari. Who is this person?" someone asked. I turned around and I saw a boy. He was for centimeter shorter than me, and he had aqua-green eyes, and red hair spiky hair, which was similar to Kankuro's. Around his eye's where black rings, and on his left side of the forehead was a kanji sign for love. At first, I just stared at him, but then I realized in **who **I was staring.

"G-Gaara.. You probably don't remember, but this is our friend, Misaki." said Temari. I smiled, while Gaara expression still was the same.

"Hi, Gaara. Long time no see." I said. I lifted my hand to shake with him, but I felt sand on my feet. It was coming from his gourd. It started warp around my legs, higher and higher. That dark aura I felt. It was getting stronger, and it radiated from Gaara. It scared me.

"Gaara, stop!" Kankuro said, and sand withdraw from my legs. I stared at Gaara. What could possibly happen to him?

"There you are, Misaki! Don't disappear like that!" said Ryochi, who appeared next to me with Isao.

"Didn't Isao told you that I was going to say 'hi' to my friends?" I said, pointing at the Sand Siblings. "These are my friends from Sunagakure. Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara." I shivered a little when I spoke about Gaara.

"Nice to meet you!" said Temari, while Kankuro and Gaara remained silent.

"Hi! I'm Ryochi, and this is Isao." said Ryochi.

Suddenly, a loud bang rang out through room, and smoke was everywhere.

"Alright punks, be quiet!" a deep voice said. When the smoke disappeared, on the other side of the room were a dozen of shinobis, with tall man standing in front of them. He had scars on his face, and he looked like the guy I wouldn't like to mess with.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm the first examiner of the Chunin exam, Morino Ibiki. We will now begin with first stage of the exam, the written test. Take these number tags, and sit according to your number." Written test? Come on! I SUCK at written tests. I hope this necklace REALLY brings luck.

"Written? Test?" I could hear Naruto. "WHAAAAT?" he yelled. It seems that he and I are on the same page.

When we were seated, first thing I noticed is that my team was nowhere to be found. Great, just great. The second thing I noticed is that I'm sitting next to Temari. She noticed it too, and she smiled at me.

"Good luck!" she whispers. I smile.

"Good luck to you too!" I whisper back. The examiner told us the rules, and we can't cheat, or we are going to be eliminated. I started to look to my questions. Man, could they make them any harder? I glanced at some shinobis in front of me and they were also nervous because of the questions. After 20 minutes, I realized that I don't know any of these questions.

"Misaki." someone said. Did someone just said my name?

"Yeah, I did. It's me, Isao. I can communicate with you through your mind. A kekkai-genkai of my clan." said Isao. That's some freaky kekkai-genkai.

"Misaki, you know that I can hear you. I'm in your mind!" he said with his standard annoying voice.

"Thanks on the information, you baka. How are you doing on the test?" I asked.

"I've got the answers, and you need them. Right?"

"Yes. How did you got the answers, these are damn difficult."

"I copied from Ryochi. He got the answers. Now c'mon, write down what I tell you.." he said. In 15 minutes, I've got all questions done.

"Thanks Isao! And say thanks to Ryochi!" I was relived. I've got the answers, and I can relax. On the other hand, a bunch of teams were caught cheating and disqualified, immediately.

"Alright, before I ask you the tenth question, I have a couple more rules to tell you." said the examiner. The rules are: we can choose not to take the final question. If choose not to take it, we are automatically disqualified. If choose to take the tenth question, and get the answer wrong, we can never become a Chunin. What kind of rule is that? As expected, a lot of ninjas gave up. Naruto, on the other hand, busted our confidence. He said he won't quit and won't run. Because he will become a Hokage someday. That Naruto.

"Well, there is one thing left for me to say to you. You have passed the test." the examiner said with a grin. Okay. That was sudden, but who cares! I've passed. That was the only thing that mattered to me in that moment.

_~later that day.._

This was a loong day. I'm really glad that I've passed. On my way home, I've meet Kankuro.

"So, you've passed, too?" I said with smile.

"Of course I did. Where you expecting that I will fail?" he said, smirking.

"Well, for the guy who was knocked into the dust by a little girl, you sure have exceeded my expectations." I said.

He approached me, until we were just a few inches from each other.

"Well, I have changed. And so have you. You're more serious then the last time. And you're prettier." he said. I blushed. No one has said to me that I'm pretty.

"T-thanks." I said. My heart was beating fast.

"Well, I have to go. We will see each other tomorrow. Be ready for me." he said with a smirk.

"Oh, don't worry. I will." I said. He turned around, and walked away. I watched him, and I put my hand to my heart. My mind was in confusion. Have I fall for Kankuro?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was chapter 4. :3 I hope you guys liked it. If you did, the button down there *points down* is waiting for you! xoxoxo<strong>

**VixenGirlxx563**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter number 5! :3 Hope you guys like it! :D**

* * *

><p>How can you describe 'Forest of Death' aka.'Forty-Fourth Training ground'? Creepy, dark place, where you can probably get killed. Yeah. That should do it.<p>

"Wow. Some creepy place we got here." I said to my team. Most of the teams were just staring at the forest. It was surrounded with fence, and one big sign: 'Warning! You may die!' Nice welcome.

"Alright, before we continue on, each of you will sign this consent forms. Because from here on people may die on this test, and I don't want to be responsible for that." she said with a grin.

She told us about the terrain and the goal. Each of the team must fight for the Earth and Heaven scrolls, and bring them to the tower in the center of the forest. We have 5 days to do it, and we can't look at the scrolls. Sounds fun. We signed our forms, and went to our gate. On the way there, I could hear Ino and Sakura fighting over Sasuke.

"You ugly pig!" shouted Sakura.

"Big forehead!" shouted Ino. They were really annoying.

"Oh, come on, shut up you two!" I said. "You are getting everybody more nervous with your shouting." They looked at me, but they were silenced.

We got to our gate.

"You know what we need to do, right guys?" asked Isao. Ryochi and I nodded. We already had this kind of experience, so we already had a plan.

"Alright! We will now begin with the second exam!" said the examiner, and our gate flung open. We ran inside, and jumped deeper and deeper in the forest. The screams were echoing, sending chills down my spine. But, I won't give up now.

"Stop, guys." said Ryochi. We landed.

"Alright, you know the plan. Scatter around, and scan the area. In 45 minutes, we will meet here, and plan our next move. Any questions?" asked Ryochi.

"Nope." I said.

"Me neither" said Isao. And with that, each off us went in different directions. At first, everything was OK. I haven't run into any of enemies so far. But there was this feeling that was following me like a was different from what I felt when I was with Gaara. While I was thinking about it, I heard a scream. I started to jump towards the place where scream came from. I landed on the branch, and looked down. My eyes widened in fear. Blood. So many blood. What could cause this bloody massacre? I looked around and I saw no one. I decided to take a risk and I took a closer look at the bodies. Or whats left of them. They were crushed into pulp. I sighed. So, the killing begun. I moved on, leaving the bodies behind.

"**That **was terrible. Who could have done that?" I asked the question over and over.

"Misaki!" someone shouted. The first thing I've done is I drew a kunai. I turned around, and saw Isao. I stopped.

"Hey, Mi-" he started, but didn't finished it. I threw kunai towards Isao, or the one who was trying to imitate him.

"Who are you? You are not Isao, I can tell that. He always wears his forehead protector on his right arm, not on the left." I said pointing at the forehead protector.

"Hm.. Nice move." 'Isao' said, while transforming back to his original form. In front of me stood Kirigakure shinobi.

"So you have seen through my disguise. You are the clever one." he said, with a evil smirk on his face.

"It will take more than that to foul me." I said with a grin.

"Hm.. Than let's test it!" he said while jumping towards me. I dodged the attack, and threw shurikens at him. As expected he dodges them easily.

"Is this all that a Konohagakure shinobi can do?" he said while chasing after me.

"Don't judge the book by it's covers." I said, while forming hand seals.

"Water Style: Water Whip!" I shouted as water started to form in my hand. Soon, a long water whip was in my hand. I immediately started attacking with it. He tried to dodge it, but when whip touched his leg, it started to warp around him, like a snake, until he was completely covered with water, with no where else to move. I grinned.

"You made me do this." I said, while forming more hand seals.

"Water Style: Water Orb!" I shouted. The ball of water was soon in my hand ready to be used. I threw it at my target. Bull's eye. I took a deep breath. I approached the body, just check out if he has a scroll. But, as I approached him, he disappeared.

"You were fun to play around, but now you will die!" I heard someone say. I turned around, and I barely avoid the attack of the ninja. But still, he wounded my arm with his kunai. The crimson fluid flow from my arm, as the pain grew. But I had to hold out the pain. He started to attack again, and I had fight him back. I tried to punch him, but he easily reads my moves. What could I do? I had to think fast, if I wanted to survive. And then I got it.

"I hope he will fall for this." I was thinking to myself, as I jumped into the trees. As expected, he started following me.

"Don't you dare to run from your enemy!" He shouted, while chasing me. He finally reached me, and stabbed me in the back. Then my clone melted into the water.

"A water clone? Hm, where are you now?" he said as he tried to move, but he didn't see that water was holding him for the tree. He tries to release himself, but he couldn't. While he was preoccupied with trying to escape, I made another Water Orb, and silently sneaked towards just enough to throw the Orb at him. He cries with pain, as he faints. I approach him to search for the scroll. He didn't had one.

"I went easy on you this time, bastard." I said with anger, as I turn away from him, and continue my area scanning. After 30 minutes, there were no enemies anywhere.

"Misaki! Hey!" someone shouted. I turned around and I saw Ryochi. I stopped and drew a kunai, just in case.

"Whoa there. It's me Ryochi." he said. I looked with suspision at him. His physical appearance was his. "Do you really want me to tell you about the time you and Isao were fighting, and he putted a frog in your.." he started but I finished him on time.

"Okay. It's definitely you." I say, as I put away my kunai. I also drew out the healing cream and started to spread it on my arm.

"You bumped into somebody?" Ryochi asked with a serious look on his face.

"More like he bumped into me, but it doesn't matter." I say, as I tell him how I fought with shinobi from Kirigakure.

"So he's lying unconscious on a branch?" he asked.

"Yep." I say with huge smile.

"Nice one. C'mon, we need to find Isao." he said. I nodded my head, but when I tried to move I felt dizzy.

"You used to many Chakra. Great Misaki. You are really careful." I thought to myself.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I grinned.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just used to many Chakra, that's all." I said.

"Tell me if you are to tired to go, so I can carry you." he said.

"No need. C'mon now, let's go." I say as we start to jump forward. I wonder how other teams are going. I hope that Naruto is safe. And also the Sand Siblings. The scene from yesterday came to my head, as my cheeks turned slight pink. Kankuro said I was pretty. Does that mean he likes me, or he's joking around? I can't tell.

"Hey, guys!" yelled someone. We turned around, and saw Isao.

"How can we know it's really you?" said Ryochi. Isao grinned.

"When me and Misaki were fighting, I put a frog in her T-shirt, and for return, she have slapped me in the face. My ears are still ringing because of that." he said with a chuckle, while my face turned red.

"Okay, it's you." I growled. I looked at him, and I saw a cut on his leg.

"You were attacked?" I asked, as I handed the healing cream.

"Yeah. A Kirigakure ninja attacked me. But, he escaped." he said, while putting some of the cream on the wound.

"Hm. What a coincidence, I was attacked by the Kirigakure ninja too." I said.

"They have already planned this." Isao said.

"Alright, this time we are going together, no separation." said Ryochi. We nodded and continued our way. For the rest of the day, we haven't met any other teams. The night quickly came, and the forest was scarier then during the day. We found a shelter in a trunk of a huge tree, and we found some rabbits to eat. While we ate, I took a glance at my necklace.

"Hey, that's cute necklace you got there. Were did you got it?" asked Isao.

"My sister gave it to me. It's been in our family, and now it's passed to me." I said.

"Cool. It suits you." he said with a grin.

"Thanks, Isao." I replied. "By the way, you are first on the watch." I said, with an evil smirk. We all agreed that each of us will stay on watch tonight.

"Huh, why me?" he glimpsed at me.

"Because you are the youngest." I said.

"Oh, come on! I'm only younger than you by the week." he said with annoyed voice.

"Still. Week is a week." I said with satisfied smirk. He always goes nuts on the fact that I am older than him by the week. That always has a positive advantage for me. Even now.

"Alright, but you are after me, baggy eyes." he said, hitting me in the nerves. He got to my bags again. And what's worse, he is always right about them.

"Just go, and stay awake." I said, pointing at the woods. He went out. I lay down on the ground to fetch some sleep. But, I dreamed something. I was in the woods, searching for my sister. I finally found her, but someone was behind her. Tall, pale man, with yellow eyes and long dark hair. He stuck out his tongue, and started to lick his lips, like a _snake._I trembled at the site.

"Ayame, get away from him!" I shouted at my sister. But she just stood there, like hypnotized. "Ayame!" I shouted.

"You can't do anything. Your sister will soon be MINE." the man said, with silky dark voice. And then, he bit her on the neck, as blood started to flow from the wound. I started to yell for her, only to be awaken by Ryochi.

"Hey, easy, easy.." he said, while he hold his hand on my shoulder. I breathed deeply.

"It was only a dream, Misaki. Only a dream." I said to myself. Isao ran in and stood next to me.

"I've heard screaming. Misaki, are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"It was a dream. A bad one." I said, while rubbing my head.

"What did you dreamed? You were screaming like a maniac." asked Ryochi.

"It doesn't matter. It was only a bad dream." I said, while standing up. "I will go and stand watch. you two get some sleep." I said, while going outside.

The forest was quiet, while the summer breeze was greeting me. The sky was full of stars. Watching the stars always calmed me down. Suddenly, a star shoot across the sky. They say that if you see a shooting star, your wish will come true.

"Please, don't let this dream become a reality." I said my prayer, quietly. I sat against the big oak tree, and watched the stars. The rest of my night was peaceful. Occasionally I would see a couple of fireflies, and one deer. Nothing else.

"Nice night, huh?" Ryochi asked. I haven't even noticed that he was standing there next to.

"Yeah. Lots of stars. Is Isao sleeping?" I asked.

"Yeah. He fell asleep as soon he lied on the floor." he said with a chuckle. I smiled. Same old Isao.

"C'mon. Go inside, it's my turn." Ryochi said. I stood up and went inside. I sat down, refusing to sleep. I feared that the same dream will come. But, my eyes shut themselves, so I shifted to dream without nightmares.

~_in the morning.._

The sun was high up when I woke up. I sat and looked at my teammates. Ryochi was awake, and Isao was snoring big time.

"Can you please awake him? I tried, but-" Ryochi said, but I interrupted him.

"I know, I know. Leave it to me." I said with evil smile. I silently approached him, and sat next to him. Then I yelled as loud as I can on his ear:

"ISAOOO! WAKE UP!" I yelled. He jumped from surprise, and looked around and then he saw me.

"You little sneaky.." he growled. "Did you really had to be so loud? Honestly, you can be as loud as Naruto." he said while getting up. I grinned. We went out, and started to make plans for today.

"We need to get a scroll as soon as possible." I said.

"Don't worry. We will. I felt someone familiar around here, so I think we can get the scroll today." said Isao.

"Someone familiar in a good way or in bad way?" I asked with suspicion.

"In a good way." he said. So, it's somebody from the village.

"Alright, let's go for it." said Ryochi, and we went off. After searching, Isao raised his hand. We stopped and hid among the trees. He pointed down, and there I saw Ino's team sitting next to tree. Wow, they are relaxed for someone in the creepy dark woods.

_"Alright. We will attack them. They can be dangerous, I've heard about their formations. Shikamaru uses Shadow Imitation, Choji uses jutsus that can make him bigger, and Ino uses Mind Body switch. You go on the girl, and me and Ryochi will go on the other two. And be careful about her." _said Isao in my mind.

_"Alright. I will throw an exploding kunai for distraction." _I said, while holding the exploding kunai in my hand.

_"Alright. Do it on the count of three. One.. Two.. THREE!" _shouted Isao, as I threw it on the tree. It exploded and huge smoke appeared. They were totally confused. When the smoke faded a bit, we attacked. I went on Ino, Ryochi on Shikamaru, and Isao on Choji. I threw shurikens at Ino, and she dodges them all.

"Is all that you have?" she asked.

"Don't provoke me, Ino." I said while jumping in different directions. I did that because od Shadow Imitation technique and Mind Body technique. If I only stayed in one place, I would probably get caught. I formed a couple of hand seals and water started to collect in my hand.

"Water Style: Water Whip!" I shouted as I started to attack her. She dodges it at the beginning, but when whip touched her the water started to warp around her. I performed more hand seals, as I felt water in my mouth.

"Water Style: Raging Waves!" I shouted as I gushed water from my mouth towards her. The water hits her, and she faints. I win. I approach her carefully, and examine her. Inside her pouch was the scroll. Bingo. I put the scroll in my pouch. I turn around and I see Isao and Ryochi fighting against the chubby guy and Shikamaru. Ryochi seemed as he was trapped in Shadow Imitation technique, so I jumped in. I threw shurikens at Shikamaru so he had to jump off, releasing Ryochi. He jumps next to me.

"Thanks. Got the scroll?" he asked.

"Right here." I said. I took a look how's Isao doing. He was relaxed with the chubby guy, Choji.

"Isao! Leave him! We got what we wanted." Said Ryochi. Isao jumps off in time, because Choji launched himself at Isao again. Wow. That chubby guy can really be strong, if he wishes to.

"You.." growled Shikamaru. But then, his face changed.

"You were good opponents." he said with a smirk. I smiled.

"Thanks. You were not bad yourselves. Tell Ino I'm glad I fought her." I winked at him. He muttered something about women, but I didn't understand it. Me and my team went off. We got the scroll. Non of us is badly injured. I think we got this in the bag.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's chapter number 5 for you, guys! I know, there isn't any Kankuro x Misaki moments, but trust me, there will be in next chapter! :3 Keep reading, if you want to know anything specific, send me a message, or you can just review! Each and every of your reviews mean a world to me! :D<strong>

**Until the next chapter!**

**VixenGirlxx563 xoxox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating so long! I was sick, big time. -.-'' Anyway,thank you for all of your reviews, and thanks to Woodshrew for being Misaki x Kankuro fan! Without further hesitation I present to you *drum roll* CHAPTER 6! :D (With Misaki x Kankuro moments, as promised! ^_^ )**

* * *

><p>We done it! We got the scroll! Me and my team were satisfied, and we were heading towards the tower. We went into it, and we stumbled across a huge inscription that said:<p>

_"If you don't possess Heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared.  
><em>_If you don't possess Earth, run through the fields and seek strength.  
>If you possess Heaven and Earth scrolls, dangerous paths turn into safe ones."<em>

"So, do we need to open them now?" asked Isao.

"It seems so." I said. We took the scrolls, and opened them. They started to smoke, and we instinctively throw them away from us. They exploded and in front of us appeared a shinobi. He looked at us, and grinned.

"So, you kids made it this far?" he said. All three of us nodded. What now? Do we have to fight him or something?

"Alright. You completed the Second exam. Congratulations!" he said with a smirk. We did it?

"Ok, that was quick." I said, as I sat down. I needed a break.

"Hell yeah!" shouted Isao. Me and Ryochi laughed. That was a boost. I stood up. The break was over.

"So, now what?" I asked the shinobi.

"Go through that door, and wait. You will find that most of shinobis are already there." he said, while pointing at the door. "And good luck." he said.

"Thanks." we said, as we passed through the door. We entered the room, and one thought was in my head in that moment: Was Kankuro okay? Did he passed? We went in, and I saw a couple of teams already waiting for the others. Among them were Sand Siblings. My heart leaped in instant. He was fine. Not a scratch on him. Not even the shred of dust. And that was suspicious. Me and my team looked like we **were **in the survival exam. Kankuro and his team had no wounds.

"So, your friends from Sunagakure passed too?" asked Ryochi. I nodded. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go to him!" said Ryochi, while slightly pushing me towards them.

"Go to who?" I asked puzzled.

"Oh you know, the guy with the face-paint." he said, while pointing on Kankuro. "You do have feelings for him, don't you?" he asked. I instantly blushed. How did he know that I have feelings for him? Wait. I just admitted to myself that I have feelings for Kankuro. Weird.

"I-I don't have feelings for him!" I immediately lied. "And what made you think that?" I asked.

"Oh, please. Like I didn't noticed that whenever we talk about him, you blush. And you stuttered. I'm not Isao, you know." he said. I blushed even more. I sighed. And then Ryochi patted my head.

"C'mon. Go to him. You've been worried for him, you can at least ask how did he passed." said Ryochi with a smile. I smiled back. That was a nice advice. From now on, Ryochi has took the roll of my older brother.

"Yeah. Thanks, Ryochi. You're the best." I said. I breathed deeply, and approached the Sand Siblings.

"Hey, guys! You're okay?" I asked with a smile on my face. Kankuro and Temari smiled, while Gaara's expression stayed the same.

"Yeah. We were fine. You?" asked Temari. Then she saw the cut on my leg.

"You got a nasty cut there." she said. I chuckled.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a scratch actually." I said.

"Met someone nasty?" Kankuro asked.

"I suppose you can say it that way." I said. In that moment, the wound began to open and bleed.

"What the..?" I muttered.

"Hey, are you okay Misaki?" asked Kankuro, as he crouched next to me.

"It's nothing, my wound opened. I will put more of the healing cream." I said. As I reached for the healing cream, I felt again the dark aura around Gaara. What could it be? And that is when I remembered. He's the jinchuriki of the Shukaku. The One Tailed Demon. So that were the reasons I felt so strange in his presence. It wasn't Gaara, it was the thing **inside **him. As I spread on some cream, I've felt sand on my feet. The sand was coming from the gourd on Gaara's back. Again.

"Gaara." said Kankuro with a serious voice. The sand didn't withdraw. It went higher. I need to stop him myself. I jumped on my feet, and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Gaara, stop it!" I said looking directly into his eyes. The aqua-green eyes with black rings around them. But, those eyes weren't the same. They were cold. There wasn't any glow in them. The glow that would always be there when we were playing together.

"Stop it. You can't let the One-Tailed Beast control you! You need to stand up to him. He's maybe sealed inside you, but he's not you!" I said, while griping his shoulders. We were the same height. I just noticed that. His eyes widened as he watched at me.

"Please, Gaara. Snap out of it!" I said desperately. Kankuro and Temari were standing behind me, just watching with pure horror in their eyes. Gaara kept staring at me, so I did something I did long time ago. I hugged him. And then, sand withdraw. I couldn't feel the cold aura around him. For now at least. I broke of the hug, and I took a few steps back. Gaara just stood there, looking at the floor. It seems that I stopped the One-Tails from killing me. I turned around towards Kankuro and Temari. I looked at Kankuro, who had his fist clenched. I suppose he was mad at me.

"Misaki, come with me. We need to talk." he said.

"Kankuro, you-" started Temari, but Kankuro interrupted her.

"No, Temari. I need to talk to her. Let's go." he said. I nodded my head, and I started to follow him. We went to the hallway were nobody was around. He turned around and looked at me.

"Were you out of your mind?" he said. "You know what creature is sealed within him! He could have killed you a moment ago!" he said, almost started shouting. Alright, that was it.

"He could, but he didn't! He controlled it! I trust in Gaara, and so should you!" I said. The he grabbed my shoulders, and he pressed me to the wall.

"I do, but sometimes there will be situations were he won't be able to control One-Tails power, and even you would get hurt!" he said, while looking at me.

"And so what if I get hurt? One wound more or less." I said. Then he hugged me. Tightly, like he wants to make sure I will be there. I almost had a heart attack.

"I couldn't live with myself if I saw you hurt by him." he said softly, while stroking my long hair. I blushed, and hugged him back.

"And promise me you won't worry me anymore like this. OK?" he asked. I nodded.

"I promise." I said. "And I'm sorry I made you worry."

"It's okay." he said. We broke off the hug, and he took a strand of my hair. "You hair is longer. Don't you ever cut your hair down." he said.

"I actually, I thought about that. My hair can be a real problem sometimes." I said with a smile. He smiled, and then he untied my ponytail, and he let my hair loose.

"Forget about that. Your hair is beautiful like that." he said. I blushed even more. God, I need to control this blushing somehow!

"T-t-thanks." I said. Same goes for this stuttering! "C-can I get my hair band?" I asked.

"Sure, but only for the exam. After that, let you hair down, okay?" he said with a smirk. I nodded. He then tied my hair to the ponytail again.

"C'mon. Let's go inside. I think the most of the teams are here." he said. I nodded, and we went in. In my head was a chaos running loose. I can't believe he said my hair is beautiful. And he hugged me! Does this means he likes me? One side of me said: "He likes me! OH MY GOD!". While the other side was more like: "This was a friendly moment, he doesn't like you." And believe me, I liked more side number 1.

Any way, when we went in, after 5 minutes, Hokage appeared, along side the 2 examiners, and lots of other jonins. Among the was our Sensei. She looked at our team, and nodded her head. I smiled. All the teams were lined up, and we waited for the next exam. Hokage then took the word, and started to explain about the main causes for the exam, and that there are too many Genins who passed the Second exam, and the only choice is to hold a preliminary round. Of course, every contestant has right to give up if he wants to. I glance over, and I see Kankuro smiling with satisfaction. And next to the Sand Siblings I see him. The guy with who I was fighting with! He's still here, and also he's with his team. The wound hurt a little when I remembered our fight. When the Hokage asked who will give up,Kabuto raised his hand, and he went out.

"So, is that the guy?" asked Isao in my mind.

"Yep." I said.

"Hm, I fought with that bastard that resigned. He was strong. I don't know why he left." he said.

"Maybe he was scared." I said simply. After Kabuto left, we started with preliminaries. The first two to fight were Sasuke and Yoroi from Kabuto's team. I knew that Sasuke will win. The rest of us went up the stairs, and watched the match. My team and I went with Sand Siblings. I stood next to Kankuro. The match ended quickly with Sasuke's victory of course, but he seemed very tired. Next match was Shino and the guy from the Otogakure, Zaku. Yaku's both hands were hurt. I've never saw that Shino guy fight. I was curious how it will go. When the fight started, I heard some strange noises, for which I thought that was just my imagination. But I was pretty wrong. That strange noises were sounds of **bugs.**It seems that Shino controls bugs. I'm glad I didn't had to fight him. The bugs creep me out. Anyway, the fight was interesting, and Shino won. The next fight was Kankuro and Misumi. Kankuro grinned. I looked at his opponent he looked tough. Before he went down to fight, I grabbed his arm. He looked at me puzzled.

"Promise me you won't get hurt! And win the match!" I said. He smiled, as I let go of his arm.

"Don't worry. I will win." He said, as he went down.

"He's completely underestimating his opponent. He shouldn't do that." I thought. The match started.

"Let me do you a favor, and end this battle quickly." he said, while putting down the thing he was carrying on his back. He's cocky big time. I kinda like that about him.

"Not if I end it first. The victory goes to the swiftest!" the other ninja shouted, as he tried to hit Kankuro, but he easily blocks it. But then something freaky happened. He **twisted**his arms and legs around Kankuro's body, not allowing him to move. The thing fell down next to him, and I started to worry.

"Don't worry. Kankuro will beat this guy." said Temari next to me. She putted her hand on mine.

"I hope so. If he doesn't, I'll kill him." I said, looking at the battle. Instead to be worried, Kankuro, on the other hand grinned at the guy.

"You will die soon, you realise that?" asked his opponent. He chuckled.

"You fool. The only one dying is you." he said. And then his opponent hardened the grip. KRACK! My eyes widened as Kankuro's was not moving his head anymore. My heart started to beat faster. He.. Couldn't..

"H-H-His neck..." I said, while trembling.

"What's the big deal?" asked Gaara. I clenched my fists. He only says THAT? 'What's the big deal?' But then, something happen. A piece of Kankuro's face fell off. And then his head turned facing his opponent, but that wasn't his face.

"Now, it's my turn, so say good-bye!" the thing said, as his hands started to warp around Misumi, holding him tightly. It lifted its head. It was a three-eyed puppet. And the thing that was warped started to move. Soon, the bandages fell of reveling Kankuro. He was OK. From his hands glowed chakra in form of wires. So, he's a puppeteer. Nice. The opponent tried to give up, but the puppet kept warping his hand tighter around him.

"But if your bones are all crushed just think how flexible you'll be." said Kankuro with a chuckle. And then, his opponent fainted.

"Since his opponent is unable to continue, the winner is Kankuro." said the judge. I was relived. When Kankuro got up, the first thing I did is that I punched him in the head.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked angrily. I blinked a few times.

"I was worried. When the neck..." I said, trembling.

"But I didn't really broke it." he said. Then, I jumped to him, and hugged him. I just needed to hug him. To make sure he's there. And then, I kissed him on his cheek. He just stood there frozen.

"The next match started." I said, turning my back to him. HELL YEAH! I thought to myself. Next match was between Ino and Sakura. Wow, that's a coincidence. Two rivals. This should be an interesting match, I thought. Ino tried to lock in her Mind Transfer technique, but Sakura had a strong mind, so she resisted the technique. They then locked in taijutsu, until they knocked each other unconscious. Non of them passed on. And we waited for the next battle. I looked at the huge screen, and it was displaying my name. It was my turn. And my opponent was non other then the Kirigakure ninja I fought. Yutaka Gakuri. I won't go easy on you.

"Hey. Beat up that guy." said Kankuro, with a wink.

"Don't worry. I will." I said, with a smirk. While I was getting down to the battle area, I looked at my Sensei and my team-mates. Isao held thumbs up, while Sensei and Ryochi were just smiling. From the other side, Naruto cheered loudly for me. I smiled at that.

I stood in front of my opponent. He had same evil smile on his face.

"So, we meet again." he said.

"It seems so. This time, I won't leave you on the branch." I said.

"The fight between Misaki Maeda and Yutaka Gakuri can start... Now!" said the judge. I started immediately, throwing couple of kunais at him. He deflects them.

"Same strategy? You're pathetic." he said, while charging at me.

"Don't be so sure." I growled. We lock in taijutsu. I tried to punch him, but it seemed that non of my punches are hard enough. And then I got a crazy idea, which I prayed to work. I saw my sister doing this during her training. I focused all of my chakra into my fist, and I punched him. He flew backwards. It worked. But the moment of joy was short, because he stood up. He charged again, but this time he threw something in my direction. It exploded, releasing huge amount of purple smoke. Its stench immediately went into my nostrils. Poisonous gas. Damn it. My vision blurred, and my legs started shaking, but I resisted the urge to fall down on the ground. I jumped out of the cloud, but he was there waiting for me. He started to form hand seals, and I followed his example.

"Water Style: Water Army Water Demon technique!" he shouted, while water flew at me with incredible speed.

"Water Style: Water Protector!" I shouted, as shield formed around me, deflecting the water. Just in time, too. I stood up, breathing heavily. It seems that the poison spreads fast.

"Tired? Well, it seems that the poison is working just fine. Soon you won't be able to move." he said, with evil chuckle.

I can't let that happen. I stood up, and started to form hand seals. This will be his last.

"Water Style: Water Tiger!" I shouted. This was a jutsu, unique to my clan only. It demands great amount of chakra, but the opponent will surely be toasted. Next to me, a tiger showed up.

"Attack!" I ordered. Tiger growled, and jumped at my opponent. He grabbed him, and knocked him down. But then, something freaky happened. His arms turned into water, and absorbed my tiger. I stared at the sight. How could this be?

"Well, that was refreshing. Now to finish this fight!" he said. He formed hand seals.

"Water Style: Tearing Torrent!" he shouted, as water started to collect on his hand, and started to spin like tornado. It grew larger and larger, until it sucked me in. Water was everywhere, and it threw me into the wall. After that, everything went black. I woke up in soft bed, and next to me stood my team. I winced. I felt sore, and my arm hurt like hell.

"Where.. Am I?" I asked. Sensei touched my forehead, and she smiled.

"In hospital. You went unconscious when your opponent slammed you to the wall. You broke your arm." she said. I sighed.

"So, I've lost my match, huh?" I said with disappointment. My team nodded.

"But, you were great! I've never seen that jutsu before!" said Isao, with a grin. I smiled.

"Don't be disappointed. You've done well." said Ryochi.

"Thanks you guys." I've said. "So, have you passed?" I asked.

"Yep. Both of us!" Said Isao.

"Well, that's great!" I said. "Come here you guys!" I said, while hugging them.

"Oh, yeah. Some boy was looking for you. He was very concerned." said Sensei.

"That guy with face paint." said Isao. I blushed. Kankuro was worried for me!

"I'll go look for him. You now have to sleep a little." said Ryochi, winking.

"Thanks." I said. All three went out. I closed my eyes and shifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's chapter 6! Hope you guys liked it! If you did, leave a review! ^.^ Thanks a bunch! Until next chapter! And also, if you want something special in the next chapter, just leave a review, or send me a message! Thanks again! :3<strong>

**VixenGirlxx563 xoxoxo**

**P.S. I don't own Naruto, or any character from the series! I only own my OC Misaki! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I love you guys! :3 You are the best! Really! I can't describe how happy I was when I saw how many people added my story in their alert list! TwT So, here's the list of the people I want to thank:**

**1**. **Echo Phoenix Uchiha: She/he added me on both Story Alert, and Author Alert! Thanks! :333**

**2. black-rose-angle: She/he added me on Story Alert! Thanks! :DD**

**3. UnperfectButLovingIt: She/he added me on Story Alert! :33 Thanks!**

**And, special thanks for Woodshrew and RavenNightshade98 for being number 1 fans of my story! Thank you guys! Love you both! :333 Any way, let's go to chapter 7! ^_^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Misaki. You awake?" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes, and I saw familiar purple paint on familiar face. Kankuro. I smiled, as I sat in my bed.<p>

"As you can see, yes." I said. He smiled, as he touched my shoulder, gently.

"That bastard broke your arm. I'll kill him." he growled. I touched his arm to calm him down.

"Hey, hey. I'm OK. I was weaker than him and he won. Fair and square. It doesn't matter." I lied. It mattered. I really wanted to become better. I felt disappointed. But, at least, Ryochi and Isao passed.

"Of course it matters. He hurt you!" he said.

"Isn't that the goal of the exam? Fight the opponent, or get defeated." I said softly. I looked into his eyes. He was very worried for me, I could tell. "I'm fine Kankuro. I just feel a little dizzy, that's all." I said. He sighed.

"Alright, if you say so." he said. He sat in a chair next to my bed, and took my hand into his.

"So, who passed?" I asked.

"Well, Temari won against some girl who can wield weapons, Gaara won against some guy with weird eyebrows. That loud kid with blond hair.."

"Naruto."

"Yeah, that one, and the guy with Byakugan. And that lazy kid, and kid from the Otogakure." he said.

"Nice. Well, congratulations for passing!" I said, with a giggle.

"Thanks. You fought well too." he said.

"If I fought well, I wouldn't be here." I said, with sad voice. He shook his head, and took my face into his hand.

"You constantly underestimate yourself. You shouldn't do that. You are smart and talented shinobi. I remember the girl that the guy with Byakugan fought. What was her name..? Oh, yeah, Hinata. She was also underestimating herself, and then, she stood up for herself. And she gave her best shot, just like you. It doesn't matter if you lost. The thing that really matters is that you gave your best shot." He said softly. I felt heat in my cheeks. Oh, no. The blushing started again.

"Thanks for your support, but I still think that I could do better." I said.

"Everybody could. Even me. But, like I said, the important thing is that you gave your best shot." he said. Then he leaned his face closer to mine. I started to blush, big time. He was leaning closer and closer. He's going to kiss me. O my God! He's going to kiss me! My heart was beating, I think that even he could hear it. I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Misaki." he whispered. It sounded beautifully when he said it. And then, Temari barged in the room. Kankuro jumped from me like a bouncing ball. I widened my eyes, as I fixed myself to look normal, at least.

"Oh my God, Misaki, are you OK?" she said, shoving Kankuro away, as he fell right on his back. "Are you hurt badly?" she asked with worry, as she sat down next to me.

"Temari! Breathe! I'm fine. I just feel a little dizzy." I said with a chuckle.

"HEY, TEMARI, WATCH WERE ARE YOU GOING, DAMN IT!" Kankuro yelled, while vein on his head popped.

"What? It's not like I killed you or something." she said, ignoring his statement. I started to laugh, as Kankuro grew angrier.

"BUT YOU **ALMOST **DID!" he yelled. I laughed so hard, that I started to roll in my bed.

"Hahahaha.. Guys.. Stop.. Haha.. Fighting.." I said, while wiping tears from the corners of my eye. They looked at me like I was crazy or something.

"You really are crazy, you know that?" said Kankuro, with a grin.

"Yeah, I know." I said with a wide smile. "C'mon, get up from the floor." I said, with a wink. On my surprise, he blushed.

Anyway, in next 2 hours we were talking about everything (they fought again, and, of course, I laughed my ass of),but then they had to leave.

"We will visit you tomorrow, I promise!" said Temari, while going out. "Bye Misaki!" she said.

"Bye, Temari!" I said, waving at her. I raised my head, and I looked at Kankuro.

"Aren't you going?" I asked.

"Yeah I am, but I need to do something first." he said, while approaching me. My heart started to beat loudly. He sat beside me, and kissed me in my forehead. I blushed instantly.

"I'll visit you tomorrow with Temari. Take care, tiger-girl." he said, with a wink. Tiger girl?

"I will. And why 'tiger-girl'?" I asked puzzled.

"Your water summon. It's a tiger, right?" he said. Oh, yeah.

"Oh.. I get it now.." I said. He laughed, as he went out.

"Bye." he said. I waved. I sighed and face palmed myself. I forgot my own summon. Great.

"HEEY, MISAKI!" someone yelled, and before I knew, Naruto barged in my room, with a huge smile on his face. While he was running, he tripped and fell on his nose.

"Naruto, are you OK?" I said, as I looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine.." he got up and grinned. I tried to get up, but when I put my feet on the ground, I almost fell. But, thank God, Naruto was there to catch me.

"You can't move. Lay down." he said. I nodded, as I climbed back to my bed.

"You fought amazing! You really did! And that tiger! Now THAT was cool!" he said with excitement. I laughed.

"Why thank you. I heard you passed too! Congratulations! Who was your opponent?" I asked.

"That mutt Kiba, and his dog Akamaru." he said. "But I beat them to pulp." he said, smiling proudly.

"Kiba is certainly a strong shinobi. But, I'm glad you won the match." I said.

"Thanks." he said. But then, his expression changed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm thinking about the Bushy Brow." he said.

"Lee? What happened?" I asked. He hesitated for a moment, but then he told me.

"Bushy Brows was great, he opened the Inner Gates, or something like that, and did the Reverse Lotus! But Gaara survived, and it was like the whole room suddenly went cold. I felt something evil, and it was coming from Gaara. He would killed Lee, if his sensei haven't interfered. He broke his arm and leg." said Naruto, with his fists clenched. I gasped. That wasn't Gaara, it was the One-Tails. I couldn't believe that he let the One-Tails to rule over him.

"My God." I said.

"And you know what was Gaara doing when he tried to kill Lee? He was **laughing.**" he said. "I'm sorry Misaki. I know that he's your friend, but.. " he tried to tell me, but I interfered.

"I know Naruto. It's just.. He isn't the Gaara I know." I said with a broken voice. I clenched my fists as Naruto puts his hand on my shoulder.

"It will be fine. I'm sure that Bushy Brows will be fine in no time." he said with a grin. I smiled, but that smile faded away quickly.

"Well, I've gotta go. Get well soon, okay?" he said.

"Sure thing. Bye, Naruto!" I said, as he went out from my room. I banged on the nightstand. I was furious and sad at the same time. Damn it all! I should have done something about that, but I haven't. As much as I try to help Gaara to fight the beast inside him, I can't do anything. He almost killed somebody for God sake! And all I can do is to sit and watch. I felt useless.

"Are you alright Miss?" someone asked. It was a nurse.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you. Can I ask you when will I get to go home?"

"Well, the doctor said that you should rest at least 2 more days at the hospital, and then you can go home." she said, with a smile.

"Well, that's great, thank you so much." I said.

"Your welcome. Well, the best thing you should do right now is to rest. You should go to sleep." she said.

"Thanks for advice." I said, as I lied down in my bed. I looked through the window, and sun was completely set, and the stars were already shining. I closed my eyes, and shifted into sleep. But not the comfortable one. This time, I was standing in my house, in Ayame's room to be exact. She was looking at the evening sky. She turned around and saw me. She paled, like she saw a ghost.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, with horror in her eyes.

"What are you talking about Ayame?" I wanted to tell, but nothing came out form my mouth. I turned around, and I saw him. The pale man, with dark long hair. He was smiling with malice.

"Just to remind you that you have to choose. That's all. You will seek for my power. You'll see." he said, while licking his lips.

"Never! I will never go with you! Go to Hell, you slimy snake!" she yelled. She gasped, as she looked down, and saw a huge snake warping around her legs.

"We will see." said the man, with a evil chuckle. The snake went to Ayame's waist, and now it's head was dangerously close to her neck.

"AYAME! WATCH OUT!" I screamed as snake opened her mouth, and bit Ayame. And then I woke up, panting heavily, with sweat mixed with tears glided down my cheeks.

"It was just a dream, it was just a dream, it was just a dream.." I said to myself, as I cradled my knees. I wiped my tears, and looked through the window. The moon was high up, and fireflies were flying around the sakura tree in front of the hospital. The wind blew, and petals danced on with the wind. They went higher and higher towards the sky. Then I remembered the lullaby my mother used to sing to me, when I was just a little girl:

_"Sakura, sakura  
>Just a little longer,<em>  
><em>Please listen to my selfish wish.<br>Sakura, sakura  
>Please send this for me,<br>Let my feelings travel with your petals.." _I sung. It calmed me down a bit. I looked at the stars, and I prayed for good dreams tonight. I lied down in my bed, and I sung another part of the song:

_"Sakura, sakura,_  
><em>I will recall your words,<em>  
><em>Here and now, I will cherish them.<em>  
><em>Sakura, sakura,<em>  
><em>I'm beginning to hear <em>  
><em>The thank-you you said that day.." <em>and with that I shifted into a peaceful sleep.

_~next_ _day_

The sun was already up when I woke up. And first thing I noticed is someone holding my hand. I turned my head, and I saw Kankuro, smiling.

"Good morning. Had a nice sleep?" he asked while still holding my hand. His hand were rough, probably because he works with puppets every day.

"Yeah. What are you doing here so early?" I asked. He chuckled.

"It seems that I'm not the only one who considers 12 o'clock early." he said.

"12 o'clock?" I said, while sat in my bed. He nodded.

"Great. I over slept." I said.

"Oh, don't worry, I usually wake up at 12 o'clock." he said.

"You're a heavy sleeper or you're going to sleep very late." I said. He laughed.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"Nothing.. " he said, while passing me the tray with food. "The nurse left your food here. She said that she heard screaming from your room last night, but when she came in, nobody was here. You were dreaming something?" he asked.

"Well.. Yeah. In couple of previous nights I dream horrible dreams. Every single one of them has to do something with my sister Ayame. And that pale man.." I said, with a quiver.

"What pale man?" he asked.

"Some snake guy. I don't know who he is, but when he appears, some kind of snake also appears next to him. He probably uses snakes as his summon or something. And every dream ends up.. horrifying." I said.

"Something happens?" he asked.

"He kills my sister, by biting her in the neck. And I can't do anything. I can't move, I can't speak. All I can do is watch. And even though it's only a dream, I can't stand that I can only watch." I said, while quivering.

Kankuro squeezed my hand and he hugged me. I returned the hug.

"Everything will be alright. I promise." he whispered in my ear. My heart went faster, as I hugged him tighter.

"Thank you Kankuro. Thank you." I whispered back. I was feeling safe when he was next to me. I felt like nobody could harm me, not even the guy with snakes. Kankuro was now stroking my hear.

"You really like my hair." I said, with a smile.

"W-well, I.." he stuttered, but I interrupted him with my laugh. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Well, you're kinda funny and cute at the same time when you stutter." I said. Wait a sec. I just told Kankuro that.. That.. He's... OH MY GOD! I blushed madly.

"You're so cute when you blush." He said, and he kissed me in the cheek. "Well, I gotta go. I promised Temari that I will train with her. I will come later. See'ya 'till then, tiger-girl."

"See'ya." I said. I sighed and started to eat my breakfast. In my mind, I tried to figure out in which way will go my 'relationship' with Kankuro. It's not like we are dating. We didn't even had a date. It's just confusing a bit.

"Hey there, Misaki." I heard someone say. I turned around, and I saw Ayame.

"One-chan!" I said, as she approached me and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry I haven't came yesterday, I was on a mission. Wow, you got yourself some pretty serious injuries. That means you fought well." she said, while stroking my hair.

"If I fought well, I wouldn't be here." I said.

"Hey. You tried your best, and I'm proud of you because of that." she said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said. And then, I remembered my dreams. I clenched my fists.

"What's wrong, Misaki? Is something bothering you?" she asked, immediately noticing my sudden mood change.

"Ayame, please, I need you to promise me something." I said, while looking in her green eyes. She took that from our mom, unlike me. I had dark brown eyes, like our father.

"What?" she asked, obviously confused.

"Stay away from the tall, pale man with amber eyes." I said. She looked at me, and tried to tell me something, but I interrupted her.

"Just promise me. I know I sound a little crazy.." I said.

"A little?" she mumbled.

"Ayame! I can hear you, ya' know!" I said, with a little anger in my eyes.

"Sorry." she said.

"Like I said, I know I sound a little crazy, but please, keep this promise. I had hideous dreams last couple of nights. Please." I begged.

"What dreams?" she asked. I hesitated at first, and then I told her about my dreams, while trembling. She smiled softly, and hugged me.

"Misaki, these are only dreams. Nothing else. But, I promise I will be very careful. I would never leave you or mom and dad behind. Never. Trust me. Now calm down, okay?" she said. I nodded. "So, you are wearing the necklace I gave you?" she smiled.

"Yeah. I thought that it will bring me luck. It became my lucky pendant." I said with a giggle.

"That's nice. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something." she said with devilish smile on her face. Oh-oh. That's a bad sign. A very, very bad sign! She KNOWS something.

"W-what? What do you want?" I ask with a fear on my face. I tried to squirm from her, but she held me.

"Oh, I think you know what I want. WHO is that guy with a face paint?" she asked me, with a evil glow in her eyes.

"H-he is my friend..." I said, while blushing.

_**"LIE!*"**_she said. I squealed.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, YOU'VE GOT ME!" I yelled. "NO MORE DEATH GLARE,PLEASE!" I said. She smiled with satisfaction.

"So you like him, huh?" she asked softly. I shrugged.

"It seems so. I care about him. I feel safe when he's around. My heart starts to pound like a maniac. Does that means I like him?" I asked.

"It does." she said with a soft smile. "Does he likes you too?" she asked.

"I don't know. He.. Maybe does.. But I'm not sure. I mean, I'm not so pretty, so why would he even like me?" I said, but then my 'wonderful' sister punched me in head.

"Hey, what was that for?" I asked, as I could feel a small bump growing on my head.

"Why you keep underestimating yourself?" she said. "You're smart, beautiful young girl. You shouldn't do that."

I laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Funny thing.. Kankuro said the same thing to me." I said.

"So his name is Kankuro?" she asked. I nodded. "See? Even Kankuro said that to you. That means he likes you. I'm sure of it!" she said. "Although, I have to admit, you fall for weird guys." she said.

"Oh, shut up." I said with a giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo.. That's chapter 7 for 'ya! :3 Anyway, just to say that the 'lullaby' is actually a song called 'Sakura no Kisetsu' and Hatsune Miku sings it. Just to say, I don't want her on my neck.. xDD<strong> **I think that it will be a little bit of time skip in next chapter, so I will go directly on the third exam.. Well that's the plan. I have my fingers crossed for it. ^_^ Anyway, thank you again for being the bestest readers, and (as always) if you liked the chapter, leave a review. 'Till next chapter! :33**

**VixenGirlxx563 xoxox**

***Try to imagine her like Edward Elric in 38 episode of 'FMA: Brotherhood' , when he wants to ask Mei about Alkahestry. xDD**


	8. Author's note!

**HI GUYS! I just want you guys to know that for the next couple of days I will have exams, which are very important for me and my classmates. If I score a certain amount of points, I can sign into a high school that I want. SO I am really, really sorry for not writing. The studying and preparations were above my head. xDD -.-'' But I promise you that there will be a new chapter this week, so be prepared. :33 I am so nervous right now, so I will try to concentrate as much as I possibly can, because, these exams are determining my future. It is very important. Thank you for being such wonderful readers, and I promise you when I finish with all this, I will devote to this story. I am also planing another fanfiction based on the Fullmetal Alchemist. :3**

**Thank you for understanding!**

**VixenGirlxx563 xoxoxoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally, after, long, long time: CHAPTER 8! :3 :3 **

* * *

><p>I finally got out of the hospital, since I couldn't bring myself to lie in bed any longer. I still have to wear a cast though. Which automatically means that I can't train with others. Really great. Anyway, when I got home, mom and dad congratulated me for coming this far.<p>

"You've done well, sweetie. We are proud at you." My mom said at lunch.

"Thanks mom." I said.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot to tell you! Mom, Misaki has a crush!" said Ayame. WHAT? I blushed instantly.

"Ayame, you dumbass, shut up!" I yelled angrily, while throwing the wooden spoon on her. She dodges it, and sticks her tongue at me.

"Misaki, stop throwing things at your sister. And what's that crush, anyway?" mum said, with a grin on her face. Ayame, you're so gonna pay for that. Since I had no options, I told mum everything about Kankuro, and my feelings towards him. Thank God, my dad wasn't there. He was summoned by the Hokage. I need to thank that old man later.

"Well, honey. I think that's nice." My mom said with soft smile. "I remember how I met your father. We were assigned for the same mission. We were attacked by Kumogakure ninjas, and I was taken hostage. After that, he went after me, and saved me from those ninjas." She said, while looking through the window, remembering that moment.

"That's really romantic, mom!" I said with a grin on my face. My mom blushed and giggled.

"Well, I'm going to take a walk. Bye, you two. Oh, and one more thing. Genma asked Ayame on the date." I said, with a huge grin on my face. Ayame started to blush all over the place.

"H-how did you heard that? I told no one!" she said, while she threw the wooden spoon back at me. I dodge it, and put my tongue out on her.

"Even walls have ears around here, Sis. Get used to it." I said, with a wink.

"Why, you little..!" she started but my mom calmed her down.

"Alright Ayame, I think it's fair that your sister told me. You told me about her crush." She said. Jackpot!

"Why, thank you mom!" I said with a chuckle. "I gotta go. Bye." I said.

"Bye, sweetheart!" said my mom. And with that, I went out. I went straight to training ground of our team, and I found Ryochi and Isao, training.

"Already training? The next exam is next month!" I said with a chuckle. "You should at least relax for couple of days."

"Hey, Misaki, when did you got out of the hospital?" asked Ryochi, with a grin on his face.

"2 days ago. The doctor said that I should wear cast a few more days. I hate this cast." I frowned.

"Don't worry, at least Akira doesn't kick you in the face because you tried to rescue someone." Said Isao.

"That kid almost broke his arm because of you. Of course she will kick you in the face." Said Ryochi.

"And who's talking so **nicely **about me?" someone asked. I turned around and Akira-sensei was standing next behind us, clearly listening about everything we talked, and she was clearly annoyed.

"O-oh, Akira-sensei.. How nice to see you!" said Isao with fake smile. He's a goner if Akira gets his hands on him.

"It's very nice to see you too.. Now go to train before I grab you." She said with a smile. Isao gulped, and went to train alongside Ryochi.

"Well, that's nice way to scare him." I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Anyway, how long will you wear that cast?" she asked.

"Doctor said about 2-3 days more." I said.

"Very well. Until then, you can watch their training." she said with a smile. "Alright, guys. Start NOW!" shouted Akira, and they were off. Isao immediately started attacking Roychi (not surprised) with a kick, but Ryochi easily blocks it. Ryochi pulls his kunai, and throws it at Isao.

"Really, Ryochi? That's all you will threw at me?" asked Isao with a cocky grin on his face. But he didn't noticed a real Ryochi sneaking behind him, and putting kunai on his back.

"Don't underestimate me." said Ryochi. Isao smirked

"Who says I am?" said Isao. There was a poof, and on his place was a chunk of wood. A replacement.

"Yahoo.. Over here!" shouted Isao. Ryochi spun around and saw Isao forming hand seals.

"Earth Style: Earth Fist!" shouted Isao, as giant fist popped from the ground, and struck directly at Ryochi. Wow, I didn't know that Isao was doing Earth Style.. Cool. When I looked through the dust, Ryochi wasn't there. As expected.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" shouted Ryochi from the bushes, as the huge ball emerges there. It went towards Isao who barely dodges it. With a price of burning his pants. I was on the ground, laughing my ass off, along side Akira-sensei.

"Not fair Ryochi!" shouted Isao, while he was hiding himself in the bushes, refusing to come out. "You did it on purpose!"

"Of course I did it on purpose, it was a ninja battle after all. You also almost punched me with that giant fist of yours!" responded Ryochi with calm voice.. Although, he was also in temptation not to laugh.

"Well I didn't burned your pants down!" shouted Isao, while his face was bright red.

"Hahaha.. Alright, boys, that's enough for today.." said Akira, as she wiped her tears. "Ryochi, go and find some clothes for Isao, and you both go home.. I have a matter to discus with Misaki."

I looked at her puzzled. Why me? After Ryochi got some pants for Isao, and went home, me and Akira were standing in front of another.

"Well, Misaki, I need to talk to you about something very important. It's about that pendant you are wearing." said Akira, while pointing at my pink pendant. I haven't taken it off since the Chunin Exams.

"I know what it's special power is. My father and sister told me about it." I said.

"It's not just that type of power. It's an exquisite pendant, that can boost your chakra level. I think you activated that on your exam, in the fight." she said.

"But, I haven't felt anything." I said.

"It must have been subconsciously activated. You need to learn to control that kind of power, so you can use it. There are quite more mysteries about that pendant, even members of your clan couldn't figure it out." said Akira.

"So, what do you want me to with it?" I asked.

"Like I said, you need to learn to control that kind of power. I will help you with that. You're dismissed." she said.

"Yes, Sensei." I said, bowing down. "When we will start?" I asked.

"As soon as you get that cast removed, and when you completely heal" said Akira. "Now go. I think someone was really anxious to see you." she said with a wink. I wonder..

~_later that day~~~_

I was walking around Konoha, since I couldn't do anything with my broken arm. I was walking by the hospital when I saw Sakura. She was carrying flowers. Daffodils to be precise.

"Hi, Misaki!" she greeted me.

"Hi, Sakura. What'cha doin'?" I asked.

"I was going to the hospital to give flowers to Sasuke-kun, and Lee-kun." she said with a smile on her face.

"Well, how are they?" I asked. She immediately changed her expression.

"What is it?" I asked with worry.

"I think Sasuke-kun will be alright. But, I am worried about Lee-kun." she said. "His injuries are very serious. He almost.. Well.. I shouldn't tell you this.." she said with a little spark of fear in her eyes. I took her by the shoulder, and looked at her.

"Sakura, please tell me. You won't gain anything if you hide it from me." I said with serious voice. She gulped, and then she said the most terrifying thing I can hear:

"Gaara almost killed Lee. If Guy-sensei haven't interfered, he could kill him very easily. He looked.. So.. **Evil.**" she said with a tremble. I felt sick to my stomach. I was so sad and angry at that moment. I knew that Shukaku was controlling Gaara, and I knew it wasn't his fault.. But, I was angry at Temari and Kankuro for that.. If only they were a little bit better with Gaara, he maybe would not..

"Misaki-chan?" asked Sakura. "Are you alright?"

"I.. I need to go.. Sorry, Sakura. Please, say hello to Lee for me, and please, say to him that will visit him. Bye!" I said, as I was running away from her.

"But, Misaki..!" she yelled after me, as I was running faster, and faster. At that moment, tears were already flowing down my cheeks. I was running, and running, and running.. Until I got home. I barged into my room, scaring my sister along the way.

"Misaki! Why the heck did you.." she started, but when she saw my crying face, she quickly approached. "Misaki, why are you crying? What's the matter?" she asked with worry.

"I... I can't do anything.. To stop him.. It's not his fault.." I said between the sobs. Ayame took my hand, and looked at me.

"I can't understand you when you talk like that. Calm down, and explain everything to me.. Take your time" she said. After I calmed myself down a bit, I told her everything about Gaara, and my worries about him. Everything just poured out from me, like a river. All the emotions I was carrying all this time, just poured out.

"Misaki.. Come here.." Ayame said, as she put her hands around me. She pulled me in a tight hug. "I know how you feel. I know how it feels when your friend changes all of a sudden. And I am sorry that you had to go through that, just like I did. It's hard, I know. But the best thing for you to do is to try to talk to him. He is heading for a dark, dark path because of the power within him. But, if you try your best, he can also see the light on that road. Go and talk to him, and his siblings. Try to break through the ice he put around himself. With friendship, you can break that ice from within, and let it melt." she said. I nodded.

"Are you okay now?" she asked.

"Yes.. Thank you Ayame." I said. She smiled softly.

"Anytime. I will be there for you Misaki. Where ever you are." she said. "Well I have to go, I am already late for this.." she said.

"You are late for what?" I asked. She blushed a bit, and I knew what was going on.

"Ohhh.. You're going out with Genma, aren't you?" I said with a grin.

"Oh, shut up Misaki!" she said with a smile. This is going to be interesting. We heard a knock, and Ayame jumped like someone yelled "HELP!".

"Ayame. It's just a date, you will be fine." I said.

"Easy for you to say. Please, go and open!" she said, while she was combing her hear. I went, and opened the door, and there stood Genma.

"Hi there, Misaki.. Is Ayame here?" he asked. I chuckled.

"Oh, she's here alright. She will be down with you in a minute. Come in." I invited him. He stepped in, totally calm. He reminded me of Shikamaru without 'what a drag', which, I think, is his favorite sentence.

"I'll go and get her." I said, as I was running upstairs.

"AYAME! Get your butt down there, he's waiting for you!" I hissed at her. She was wearing a black shorts, and red T-shirt with white flower on the.. WAIT A SEC! That's my T-shirt!

"Ayame! You took my T-shirt!" I said.

"I'm sorry, I grabbed the first thing that I got under my hand." she said, as she was collecting her long black hair into a bun.

"Do a ponytail, it suits you better." I said.

"Thanks!" she said. She was finally ready. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Nice." I said with thumbs up. "Now, GO DOWNSTAIRS!" I hissed. She kissed me on the cheek, and there she went.

"Hi, Genma! Sorry I held you up." I can hear her say. She really, really likes that guy. When she left, I threw myself into bed. I was just lying there, thinking about my situation. What should I do? Ayame said that I should go and speak to him, but that is not an easy thing to do.

"Damn it." I sighed. I took my necklace into my hand, and started to stare at it, like that is a solution. I should go to them. I made my mind. I went to their apartment as quickly as I could. I stood in front of the door, wondering if this is a right choice.

"It is." said a voice in my mind. I knocked on the door, and Temari opened.

"Oh, hey there! Whatcha' doin'?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh, nothing.. Just walking around.. May I come in? Is Gaara there?" I asked.

"Yeah, come in! Gaara isn't here, actually." she said, with a hint of sadness in her voice. "KANKURO! We have a guest!" she yelled. I blushed instantly. How the hell could I forget that in this apartment is my CRUSH? Okay Misaki.. Calm down..

"Be there in a minute!" he shouted from his room.

"I wonder what's he doing in there?" I asked.

"Oh, probably just fixing his dolls." she said.

"PUPPETS!" Kankuto shouted. I laughed. He went out. He was wearing a black sleeveless T-shirt, and black pants. No face-paint. He looked much much prettier when he was without his face paint.

"Remind me.. Why are you wearing face paint during the day?" I asked with a chuckle. He blushed. We sat down and talked a little. Finally, I turned to Temari.

"And, where's Gaara?" I asked.

"I.. I don't know." she said helplessly. "He just tends to disappear like that every night."

"And you don't follow him? Why?" I asked with confusion.

"Because he says that he will kill us if try to. And trust me Misaki, he can do it." said Kankuro with frown on his face.

"I know he can." I said coldly. "He almost killed Lee. And don't try to lie to me, because I know."

"I know he almost killed him. He already killed 3 of the shinobis from Amegakure with single blow." he said. I gasped. There where the bodies I found in the Forest of Death.

"Kankuro!" shouted Temari.

"What? She needs to know. She needs to realize that Gaara isn't the one she used to play with." he said coldly. The tone of his voice hit my nerve.

"Because of your behavior!" I shouted at him. He looked at me, and I could tell that he's angry.

"What does my behavior has to do with anything?" he asked.

"If you only cared about your brother, he wouldn't be like that!" I said. I was on the verge of tears, but I held myself. "For you, your brother is just a ruthless killer!" I shouted.

"Well he is, Misaki, and you can't deny it! Have you seen what he does to people? He could kill you too!" he shouted.

"Guys.." Temari tried to interfere, but me and Kankuro were already deep in the fight.

"I DON'T CARE! I don't care if he breaks my leg or kill me, I just want for him to get out of that darkness he's in! And you are not helping him!" I shouted, already on my legs. "You need to realize that he is not a monster! The monster resides within him!" I screamed. I couldn't hold it. Tears were gliding down my cheeks, and I was trembling from the rage.

"You don't care? Well, I DO! I do care about you, and if you're in the mood throwing your life away just to save my brother, go ahead! Throw it away!" he shouted, dangerously approaching me. He stood in front of me, and looked me directly into my eyes. He was in rage. "I've had enough of your silly little interference.. It's our life not yours! Stop interfering!" he shouted at me. I blinked, making more tears to glide down. My mind went numb, and my body reacted on it's own accord. I slapped him across the face.

"Misaki!" gasped Temari.

"It maybe isn't my life.. But he is my FRIEND. And if I was you, I would do anything, ANYTHING to save my brother. And I will try. No matter what." I said with heavy sighs. I turned to Temari.

"I'm sorry. But somebody needed to knock some sense into this jerk. I hope I've done it at least a bit." I said, while I was running away from the apartment.

"Misaki! Wait..!" she shouted after me, but I was running faster and faster, afraid to look back. I didn't want to look back. I knew if I did, I would only get hurt even more.

* * *

><p><strong>And, here is the end of chapter 8! Kankuro and Misaki are fighting! *gasps* But, don't worry.. They will be back together, you'll see. I wouldn't want to be mean towards the Kankuro x Misaki fans. :3 Hope you guys liked it, I'm sorry once more for not writing for so long. Since my exams are over, I can dedicate do the fancfiction! ^w^ Yaay!<strong>

**Until next** **chapter!**

**VixenGirlxx563! xoxoxoxoxo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! Finally.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Temari's point of <strong>_**_view_**

"Misaki! Wait!" I shouted after her, but she already left. She got very emotional about this, and I felt sorry.

"Kankuro, you idiot! Why did you shout on her?" I yell at my jerk brother. He totally deserved that slap in the face.

"Shut up, Temari. I don't want to fight with you right now." he said as he was rubbing his check. It was really really red.

"Oh, now you don't want to fight? What was that a minute ago, huh?" I asked sarcastically. He was just sitting, not even spoke a word. "And now you're going to act defeated? Great." I said. Nothing. Usually he tends to yell back at me, but not this time.

I sighed. I wanted to slap him too, but I refrained from that.

"You've deserved that slap." I say. Then he breaks.

"I am not the only one who doesn't care about Gaara!" he shouts at me. That left me speechless. For one time in his life, Kankuro was right. He wasn't the only one. I wasn't fair towards Gaara either.

"You're right. But I'm not the one who has hurt Misaki's feelings. Neither I am the one who made her cry." I say bitterly, as I go to my room. It was enough for today. As I close my door, I hear a yell, and a crash. I peek through the door, and I see Kankuro standing above now broken vase. He was trembling. He finally realized.

"You're going to clean that." I say quietly.

_**Misaki's point of ****view**_

"Why? Why?" I ask myself, while sobbing.

I was sitting on the bench, on the exit of the village. I haven't expected that from Kankuro. The words he said to me ring inside my mind: _"Stop interfering!" "If you're in the mood throwing your life away just to save my brother, go ahead!"_

"Kankuro, you jerk!" I yell so loud that it rang all over the place. I wipe my tears, and calm myself down. I won't cry any longer. He doesn't deserve my tears. Not a single one of them.

I stood up and went to the hospital. On the way there, I dropped to flower shop owned by Yamanaka family, meaning that I would be meeting Ino. I went to the shop, and there she was.

"Hi, Ino." I said. She looked at me and smiled.

"Oh, well well.. Who do we have here?" she said with a chuckle. "Hi Misaki. We haven't seen since the day you knocked me unconscious." she said.

"The condition was like that, so I had to." I said.

"I know that. Shikamaru already told me." she said. "It's not a big deal. You won fair and square." she said. "So, what do you need?"

"I need a lily. White one." I asked.

"Coming right up." she said, while she went in back. Soon, she was back with a lily nicely warped.

"Thank you. It's really beautiful." I said.

"Well, you came at the right time, these are the freshest." she said proudly. "So, for who are you taking this?" she asked with a wink.

"For Lee." I said. She immediately felt sad.

"Sakura was also visiting him today. She said you looked upset." said Ino.

"Yeah, I was a little bit.. You know.." I said.

"I understand. C'mon now, go." she said. I paid her, and went to hospital.

I went to reception.

"Excuse me, can I see Rock Lee? He's a Genin, recently hospitalized." I ask the nurse.

"Yes of course, but be careful, his health is very sensitive, and he needs to rest as much as possible. His room is 564." she said.

"Understood." I said. "Thank you." I went to his room, and opened the doorwithout knocking.

"Lee? Are you here?" I ask, as I peek inside. He was lying, but he was awake.

"Oh! Hello, Misaki-san. Sorry, but I can't get out of bed right now." he says.

"It's OK, Lee. You shouldn't stress yourself. I brought you some flowers. I will put them in the vase." I said.

"That's.. Very nice of you, Misaki-san. Thank you very much!" he said.

"No problem!" I say with a smile, as I sit by his bed. He doesn't look very well. He had bruises on his face, and he really looked beaten up.

"So.. How are you?" I ask, with a small smile.

"I had a better days, I'm afraid. Gaara was a really tough opponent. But, don't you worry! I will be better in no time." he said while he was holding thumbs up. On the outside I was smiling, and trying to stay happy for Lee, but on the inside, I wanted to cry my heart and soul out. How did everything went so wrong? How?

"Misaki-san? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh, yes.. I am.." I say. "Lee. I'm sorry." I say while clenching my fist.

"Why for?" he asked confused.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.. Because of Gaara, you're-" I started, but he stopped me.

"I heard that Gaara is your friend." he said.

"Yes. But, he's changed. He became colder, and.. I think it's partly my fault because of that." I say, as I looked to the ground.

"I'm sure it's not your fault. He just changed. Don't worry, Misaki-san. I'm not angry with him. He was a worthy opponent." he said with a smile. I low my head, as I try to hide my face.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I say, as my voice trembled. "I need to go. Make sure you recover there, okay?" I say with a smirk.

"You bet I will. Thank you for the flowers." he said.

"You're welcome Lee. I come and see you as soon as I can. See 'ya!" I say as I go out.

As I was going home, I felt relived. Lee wasn't angry with Gaara, and that was the most important thing. It was already dark when I was walking home. As I was walking, I felt some strange presence. I turned around, but nobody was there.

"It's probably just a false alarm. Calm down, Misaki." I said to myself. But, the feeling was still there, even after more than 10 minutes of walking. I stopped.

"Who's there?" I asked. I was pretty damn scared, but I decided to stay calm. For my sake. After maybe a minute of silence, I could hear a rustle. I turned to my left, and somebody was there. It was pretty dark, so I couldn't recognize the person.

"Who's there?" I asked again. The person approached me, stepping out in to the street light. It was Gaara. I sighed.

"Gaara.. It's you.." I said gently. He looked exactly the same since the last time I saw him. He still had that cold glimpse in his eyes. The only difference was that had a few droplets of blood on his face. And his legs were bloody. I froze when I saw this.

"Gaara.. That blood.. What did you do?" I asked as I approached slowly. He didn't move at all. He just followed me with his gaze.

"Gaara?" I asked again. I was standing in front of him. He was my height, so we were looking each other directly into each others eyes. His aqua-green into my dark brown ones. I sighed deeply as I lifted my arm towards him. I touched him on his shoulder. I could feel a slight wince from him.

"It's okay, Gaara.." I said gently. But then, I could feel something on my feet. It was lifting higher and higher. I looked down, and the sand was twirling around my legs, like a snake.

"No.. No.." I whispered with terror. My whole life just jumped in front of my eyes. I will be dead in a couple of moments. I shut my eyes tight, as I waited for my death. But, nothing happened. I opened my eyes. And no one was there. I fell on my knees. My heart was beating so loud and fast.. I was so frighten. Then I saw  
>it. A little wooden bird, just standing there. I took it in my arm. I haven't seen this bird since I was 7 years old. Since the trip in Sunagakure.<p>

_~Flashback.._

It was our last day in Sunagakure. We were packed, and Mom and Dad gave me 15 minutes to say my goodbyes to my friends.

"Why do we have to go?" I asked with tears in my eyes. "I don't want to leave!"

"Sweetie.. We have to.." said my mom.

"NO!" I yelled. "These are my only true friends! They will forget me if I go back!" I said, as I was crying. My mom chuckled.

"Sweetie, let me tell you something.. If they are your real true friends, they will never forget you. Never, ever." she said with a smile.

"You think so?" I asked, wiping my tears away.

"I know so. Now go on, and say goodbyes to them. And don't worry. It will not be a goodbye forever." she said with a wink. I nodded my head, and went out. First I went out to the playground I always played with Gaara. And I found him, on the swings, as I always do.

"Gaara!" I shout as I run to him.

"Hello, Misaki!" he said with a smile. Since we started to hang out, he smiled more often, and talked more.

"Gaara, I'm leaving today. I'm leaving to Konohagakure." I said. His smile dropped.

"But.. Can't you stay just a little longer? Please?" he pleaded.

"I can't.. I tried to talk with my mom and dad, but they said that we must move today." I said, as I sat to the swing next to him. We both sighed with sadness.

"Gaara.. Can you promise me something?" I ask him.

"What?"

"Well, you see.. My mom said that true friends will never forget you, no matter we are they. Can you promise me to never forget me?" I ask.

"I promise. I will always remember you. You are my only true friend, Misaki." he said. I put my hand into pocket of my jeans, and I took out a small gift I've prepared for Gaara.

"Here you go. A little gift before I go." I said with a smile. He took it, and opened it. On his palm stood a little wooden bird, with her wings folded.

"It's beautiful. Thank you.." he said as he took a closer look at the bird.

"I'm glad you like it, me and my dad made it.." I said with a smile.

"Thank you, so much." he said.

"Well, I have to go. I need to find Temari and Kankuro." I said.

"They are at the wall on the boarder of the village." said Gaara.

"Thank you. Well, I think this is a goodbye." I said. Unexpectedly, he stood up and hugged me. I returned the hug.

"It's not a goodbye forever." he said.

"No. It's not. Good bye, Gaara. I hope I can see you again in the future." I said. I could feel that my eyes started to burn, and I turned away, and ran towards the place where Kankuro and Temari where. While I was running, I could feel a few tears running down my cheeks. After a long run, I finally came to the place. A tall wall where Kankuro and Temari took me when we first met. And there they were.

"Hi, Kankuro! Hi, Temari!" I said, as I climbed the wall.

"Hi!" they said in union. Temari was cooling herself with a big fan, which was decorated with all sorts of flowers, and Kankuro was just sitting there, staring in the distance.

"Umm.. Guys. There's something I need to tell you." I said. They were both looking at me.

"I.. I will go back home today. In fact, I will go in maybe 15 minutes." I said.

"What?! Why didn't you tell us?!" jumped Kankuro.

"I've found out today. I've been looking for you since then." I said. We were all standing silently.

"Can you.. Can you walk me to home?" I asked them.

"Sure. Let's go Kankuro." said Temari. We were walking slowly towards the place were I was staying. Kankuro was kicking rooks on the way there, like that was going to help to throw out his anger. When we arrived, my family was waiting for me.

"So, these are your friends?" asked my mom. "They look very nice." she said with a smile.

"Thank you, mam'." said Temari. She slightly pushed Kankuro, and then he also said a quiet 'Thank you.'

"Well, you can say goodbye to them. Remember what your mom said about these things, dear." said my dad, as he patted me on my head.

"Yes, dad.." I said. After my parents went, we were just standing there, with awkward silence between us.

"Well.. This is goodbye.. Isn't it?" asked Temari.

"My mom told that not all goodbyes are forever. Let's just say 'until next time'. What do you think?" I asked with a sheepish smile on my face. Temari smiled, and hugged me. I returned the hug.

"Promise we will see each other again." she said.

"Promise." I said. I turned to Kankuro. He was still angry. I approached him.

"Hey. Don't be angry. We will see each other again." I said.

"Yeah, right.. But when will that be? I don't want you to leave." he said. I blushed.

"When we will see each other, I don't know. But we will. I promise we will!" I said. He looked at me, and smiled. Then he hugged me.

"Thank you." he said.

"You're welcome.. I guess.." I said with a chuckle. After we said our goodbyes to each other, I went to my family, who were waiting for me. In about minutes, we were heading home to Konoha.

"Misaki? Are you okay?" asked my sister. I nodded, but still, I was trying not to cry. Kankuro was right. Who knows when we will see each other again..

"I know what are you thinking.. You will see your friends.. You'll see." she said, as she hugged me. I hugged her back, as few tears ran down my cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>I am again, late. I'm a jerk. -.-'' Sorry guys.. I had a major writers block, and I even thought about giving up on the story, because I was more focused on my book I am writing currently, then on fanfiction. : But, I think I have the storyline in my head now, so I think it will go better now. :) Until next chapter, kisses! :***

**VixenGirlxx563 xoxoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kankuros point of view<strong>_

"You're going to clean that." I could hear my sister saying behind closed doors. I don't even give a damn. I rushed to my room, and I threw myself on the bed.

How can she act like this? She doesn't know through what events me and Temari went with Gaara. Whenever he would lose control over the Shukaku, we were in charge of calming him down. Our father doesn't care about Gaara, neither he was there to be with him. Me and Temari were there. All alone.

"Damn it!"

I got up, and I started to modify Crow. I have to be ready for everything on these Exams. Our lives and future depend on it.

* * *

><p><strong> <em>few days<em>_ later..  
><em>****  
><strong>"Alright, Misaki. One more time." said my sensei. All three of us were on our training ground. Since I removed my cast, I could finally train again. And as promised, me and Akira started to train, using the flower pendant.

"Alright." I answered. I stood still, and I formed a hand seal. I focused on my flower pendant, and I could feel chakra collecting in it. It started to glow with bright light.

"Secret Light Technique: Wrath of the Sun!" I exclaim, as the beam of light suddenly blasted towards the wooden doll in front of me. In seconds, it flamed up, slowly turning into ash.

"Very good." said Akira.

"Thank you, Sensei." I said as I tried to catch my breath. This new technique me and Akira discovered was really difficult, and it took a lot of chakra, for charging the light only.

"It's enough for today, Misaki. Rest a little, and then you will practice with the guys.

"Yes, Sensei." I said, as I went to the tree. I sat in the shade the tree was giving, and I enjoyed the wind passing by.

"Alright, you two. Start sparing, NOW!" I could hear my teacher yelling at Ryochi and Isao. She wanted from all three of us to be in top condition, even if I failed at the exam.

"It's not a big deal." she would used to say whenever I felt sad about it. "The important thing is that you've done your best, and I am proud at you because of that."

Both Isao and Ryochi were pretty much ready to kick some ass on the finals. Ryochi improved his Fire Style, and Isao added a new technique to his Earth Style. Ryochi is going to fight Yutaka Gakuri, the guy who beat me.

"Don't you dare to lose to this sick bastard." I said one day after training.

"Don't worry. I will kick him in the guts for you." he said with a smile.

"That would be appreciated." I said with a laugh.

Speaking about that, there was still one person I wanted to kick in the guts, too. That stupid, stupid puppeteer. We haven't spoke to each other since I slapped him. Neither one of us had enough courage to break the tension between us, it seems. His word carved deep into my heart. Too deep. My feelings were mixed now. Do I love him or hate him? I've talked to my self a thousand times:

_"You love him, don't you?"_I would often ask myself.

"I do, but.. He hurt me. He hurt me way too much." I would reply.

_"Will you give him a chance?"_

"I... I don't know." and that would be the end of the conversation. I hated my inner self.

"Misaki? Will you join?" asked Akira.

"Yes." I said, and my training started.

_**Few hours** **later..**_

After a lots, and lots of jumping, fighting, running, we finally finished our training for today. It was afternoon, and we were heading home, and talking.

"So, Isao.. Against who are you going?" I asked him, while we were eating some dangos.

"Against the same bastard I was fighting in the woods. I will kick his slimy ass.." he said with his mouth full of dangos. They are his favorite.

"I'm sure you will.. Now, swallow that dango, or you will choke on it!" I said, as I watched Isaos face getting more red by the minute. As we were talking a little bit more, I could hear doors opening and there he was. Kankuro. I immediately lowered myself in my seat.

"Um.. Misaki? Why are you doing that?" asked Ryochi.

"D-Doing what?" I asked, as I was looking in Kankuros direction.

"Lowering yourself in your seat like you are hiding from someone." added Isao.

Ryochi turned around and then he saw him.

"Why don't you go to him?" he asked. I lowered myself even more.

"To who?" asked Isao. He turned around, and he figured out what was going on. He grinned. "Misaki. You have a boyfriend." he said with evil grin.

"No, Isao, I don't have a boyfriend." I said, with my cheeks slightly red.

"Then, you won't mind if I just call him here, now won't you?" he said. Oh, no..

"ISAO!" I almost yelled. "Don't you even dare!"

"Hey, Kankuro!" he yelled. He turned around and he saw Isao. He looked annoyed. "Why don't you join us? I insist." continued Isao. And as I expected, Kankuro approached our table. And then was the moment when he saw me, trying to hide somehow. He was looking at me coldly. I lowered my head.

"So.. Kankuro.. How is your training? And puppets?" asked Isao. That question sounded so stupid.

"My training is good." he simply said. There was an unpleasant silence, until Isao broke it with question:

"Are you and Misaki dating?"

Oh. My. God. I will strangle him.. I will kill him.. I will.. GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

"Isao. Shut. Your. Mouth. This. Instance." I said. I was in rage, I was shaking so bad, I think that the table was shaking too.

"Isao. Stop it." said Ryochi as he was looking at me, with concern.

"No. We are not. That is a stupid question." he said, coldly. My eyes widened.

"Oh.. But we thought-" Isao started, but Kankuro interrupted him.

"I said 'We are not.' That is final." he said on the verge of anger, as he turned, and went from the shop.

"What's his problem?" asked Isao. "I just asked him if he's-" but he was stopped by Ryochi.

"Are you out of your mind?" Ryochi asked him.

"What? I mean, c'mon Ryochi.. It's not I did something bad." he said. They continued fighting, but I wasn't listening. I was in some kind of trance. I don't know. All I knew in that moment was that I could strangle two persons on this world, without even giving a damn. And that's when I snapped. I rose from my seat, and ran from the shop. Ryochi and Isao were yelling after me, but I ignored them. I was running like a maniac, until I catch up with Kankuro.

"Stop right there!" I shouted. We were in a small, empty street. Heavy, dark clouds were starting to come up. It will rain soon. He stopped, and turned around.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"What do I want? I want some answers. I want explanation. Why are you acting so.. So.. Cold to me? Why?" I asked him.  
><strong><br>**"Don't you remember the last time we were talking? It didn't end well." he said.

"And because of that you won't talk to me?! Because you are afraid that every single conversation between us will end up with you getting slapped?!"

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF THAT!"

"THAN, WHAT IS THE PROBLEM?!"

"YOU ARE!" I stopped.

"You.. You.. YOU IDIOT! YOU STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, **IDIOT**!" I screamed on him. He was surprised. I approached him. I could almost fell his breath on my face.

"If you are still angry at me because you are hating Gaara-" I started, but he stopped me.

"I don't want to talk about him.. Everything started because of your obsession with OUR family problems!" he said.

"It's not an obsession. It's called caring for my friends." I said. I was tired of this. I was tired of everything.

"I only want to Gaara become his old self. Nothing more. I never wanted for this to happen." I whispered.

"Misaki.." he whispered softly, as his hand reached out for me.

"Don't.." I said. He stopped. "I'm sorry.. I'm so.. So.. Sorry." I started to weep. I felt weak. Why must I break into tears every time I am mad or sad..?

I could feel Kankuro pulling me into his arms. I wept into his chest, clutching his shirt.

"Why I have to screw everything up..?" I asked myself.

_"Because you care to much." _I answered. And I was right.

"I.. I have to go.." I said as I pulled Kankuro away from me. I started to run. As I ran, the rain started to fall. Everybody ran to their homes, and soon, I was the only person on the street. Rain drops stained my body and clothes, making me look more miserable then before.

"Achoo!" I sneezed. Great. I'm going to catch a cold. Really, really great.

"Alright. Let's go home." I said to my self. After 5 minutes of walking (and sneezing), I came home.

"I'M HOME!" I yelled. No one answered. It was pretty dark for a house were 4 people live. I went to our living room, and nobody was around.

"That's strange." I said to myself. "Mom? Dad? Are you there?" I shouted. A lightning struck. The weather was turning into a mess. Wind was blowing, and rain was falling heavily. I went upstairs to my room. I lighten the candle. I always preferred candles due to electricity. The little flames always fascinated me. A sudden bang from my parents bedroom scared me.

"Must be the wind." I've mumbled to myself, as I approached my parents bedroom. But, a sudden urge to not open the door appeared. But still I've opened them. And.. I've screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger. :3 I'm mean. Muahahahahaaa. Next chapter will be soon (I hope). Review please! Thank you!<strong>

**VixenGirlxx563 xoxoxoxo **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12! :3**

* * *

><p>"She will be alright. She was in shock after she found them. We will keep her in the hospital for a couple of days,then she will go home." I could hear someone talking. I opened my eyes, and I was in the hospital. Beside me was a medic, and my sensei. Obviously talking about me.<p>

"What.. Am I doing here?" I asked weakly. I didn't remember a thing.

"Misaki! You're awake." said Akira.

"Yes, but.. What am I doing here?" I asked. Akira looked sad. She turned around, and nodded to medic. She went out, and there were only me and Akira in the room.

"Sensei, what is going on? What happened?" I asked with concern. I didn't like the feeling.

"Misaki, listen carefully what am I going to tell you. Your parents are dead." she said, while holding my hands. And then suddenly I remembered.

_~flashback.._

_I opened the door, and I screamed. On the floor of the bedroom, in the pool of blood were my parents. Their eyes were empty. My mothers kimono was ripped, and stained with blood, and my fathers throat was slashed._

_"MOM! DAD!" I screamed. I ran to them, searching for any sign of life from them. They were dead. Both of them. My heart was ripped from my chest at that point. Tears were already rolling down my cheeks._

_"No.. No.. NOO!" I screamed._

_"Somebody! HELP! HELP ME!" but nobody could hear me. I was all alone, in this bloody nightmare. I turned around and I could see someone standing at the door, looking down at me. His eyes were amber color, and his hair was long. He was pale, like he was a ghost, but still alive. He was smiling and I could hear hissing sounds before I fainted._

"No.. They.. Can't be dead." I said. I started to tremble. I thought that was just a nightmare I am going to soon wake up from. It was not. I was a cruel reality, that stabbed and hurt more then any pain you can imagine. My parents were gone. The people I loved the most will not return. Ever again.

"I am sorry. You were found along side with them. At first we thought that you were dead too, but you only fainted." she said. I looked down on the ground. Nothing else mattered anymore.

"I only wish I was dead instead of them. I only wish I could do something... But.. I could not.. I was.. Too late.." I said, as tears started to flow. Akira held my hands, and she hugged me. My tears were staining her shirt.

"Why? Why? WHY?!" I screamed in pain. These were not the tears of a ninja. These were the tears of little girl. "They did nothing bad to anyone. Why they are killed?!"

"I don't know, sweetie. I don't know." Akira whispered, as she consoled me.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"Two days." she said. After a while, I stopped with my tears.

"Please, sensei, can you leave me alone?" I asked. "I need to.."

"Yes, I understand." she said, as she went out. I fell on my bed like a puppet with her strings cut down. I didn't move, I didn't breathe. My heart was aching, and my eyes were red. I stared at the celing, remembering all most precious memories of my parents.

_"Mommy! Mommy!" a little girl shouted as she ran down the hill. She was holding flowers, pink cherries. She ran towards her mother, who was sitting on the bench._

_"Yes, sweetie?" she asked with a smile._

_"Look at these cherry-blossoms! Aren't they pretty?" asked little girl with excitiment._

_"Yes, they are very pretty. And they smell nice. We should bring them home, what do you think?" the mother asked._

_"Oh, yes! I think that Daddy and Onee-chan are going to like them very much!"_

"Mommy.." I whispered. More tears fell down. More pain came to my heart. I grabbed the pillow and threw it on the desk near my table. The vase and bottles broke.

"NO!" I screamed. I was breaking everything that fell underneath my touch. I was blinded by my sadness and rage. And then I suddenly stopped. I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

I was horrified. I looked like a monster. My hair was loose, and my hands were scratched. My eyes were red from the tears, and blood was flowing from my nose. That would always happen when I was in rage. Blood was dripping on the floor, but I didn't care. I clenched my fists, and I feel on my knees. I was just sitting there, all bloody. I could not feel anything. I was empty. Until I heard a voice behind me.

"Misaki.."

I turned around, and I saw Isao and Ryochi standing on the door, horrified.

"Hi..." I said weakly.

"What happened here?" asked Isao, looking around the room.

"A hurricane just passed by." I said as I was looking through out the window. The sky was grey.

"Misaki, we are so sorry for your loss." said Ryochi, crouching down next to me. I nodded my head. He wanted to hug me, but I stopped him.

"No." I just said. He looked kinda hurt, but he listened to me.

"Can you stand on your own?" he asked.

"Yes. Don't touch me." I said. Slowly, I stood up with my legs shaking.

"C'mon, you are tired. Lie down." said Isao gently. I shook my head, and I went outside. I grabbed a tissue and I wiped the blood from my face.

"Don't follow me. If you do, I'll kill you both." I said deadly serious. They knew that I couldn't kill them, but still.. They listened and stayed in the room. I went outside the hospital. By the time I went out, heavy rain started to fall. I ignored the cold feeling on my skin. I was moving slowly through the rain. People were looking at me and whispering. I could hear words 'kill' and 'parents' repeating. I ignored those poor people. I knew that this will be very interesting for them just a couple of days, and then those voices will disapear like they never existed.

I was so unfocused that I tripped, and I fell. I felt dirt in my mouth. I could barely feel my feet. My strength was low, and I couldn't raise myself. I felt like I was going to die right this moment. Suddenly I could feel someones arms warping around my waist and lifting me. Everything was blurry around me. All I could see was black outfit. Someone was picking me up, bridal style, and carrying me somewhere. We were moving quickly.

"Shh.. Everything will be okay." I could hear a familiar voice saying. I blinked, and looked up. It was Kankuro.

"Kankuro.. You.. Shouldn't.." I mumbled.

"Don't worry. You will stay with us tonight." he said. I grabbed Kankuro's shirt, and I started to cry once more.

"Thank you." I whispered, as I closed my eyes. Without even noticing, I feel asleep.

_after a while.._

When I woke up, I didn't know where I was. The room was dark, and I could smell wood. Like in a workshop. I lifted myself, and in front of me was a puppet. It had three eyes, and spiky teeth. And then I remembered, Kankuro brought me here. I was probably in his room, since this was his puppet. I got up on my feet, and I went to the door. Before I opened it, I heard voices. Kankuro and Temari.

"Kankuro, why did you brought her here? You know how she feels right now, she has lost her parents two days ago!" I could hear Temari say.

"I know. It seems that she found out today. I found her wondering on the streets. She was completely traumatized and lost. I had to bring her here." he responded. My heart skipped a beat. He does care about me.

"And besides, she doesn't have where to go now. Her sister is not here, and she will stay here." he said. I opened the door, and I stepped into the room. Kankuro was in shorts and T-shirt, without his face paint, and Temari was carrying a small fan with her, cooling herself. She always had a habit of doing that.

"Hey, guys." I said with a smile. Temari approached me, and hugged me.

"We heard what happen. We are so sorry Misaki.." she said. I nodded my head.

"It's ok.." I said. "Thank you for letting me stay. My house is probably under investigation." I sat down in one of the chairs in the kitchen. Kankuro and Temari followed me.

"Do you want something to eat, or anything?" offered Temari.

"No, thanks, Temari.. I will tell you, so don't worry.." I said with a smile. She nodded. "Can I just talk to Kankuro alone please?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll go to my room." she said as she left. Kankuro approached me, and took my hand into his.

"Misaki, I-" he started, but I interrupted him, as I usually do.

"No, let me speak first.." I said. "I'm so, so sorry, for everything that I did.. I acted selfishly, and you were right. Your family problems aren't my concern. But I can't help it. It's my nature to try to help people in need. My mother said for Gaara and jinchuriki in our village: 'You can help him by being his friend. Even if it's only one, a friend will be there to support you.' that's what she said. And I trust her. Again, I'm sorry for behaving like that. And for the slap on the face." I finished.

"Your mother was right. Jinchuriki's do need a friend. Gaara doesn't have any friends. And you were right all along about me and Temari being distant to him. So you don't have to apologize for that. I'm sorry too for yelling at you." he said, with a blush. I smiled. But that smile soon faded away. It was replaced with ache in my heart. I placed a hand on the place on my heart.

"What's the matter?" Kankuro asked with concern.

"My heart hurts. I don't know what to do. It hurts so bad." I whispered. I started to tremble. The feeling of emptiness came again. "Help me." I whispered. He picked me up, and hugged me tightly to himself.

"If you need to cry, don't refrain. It will only hurt more." he said, as he stroked my hair. He did exact same thing on the Chunin exams.

"I can't cry, I am shinobi, damn it.." I said, with my teeth clenched.

"Even if you're shinobi or not.. You should at least let your feelings out."

When he said that, I suddenly remembered a conversation between my father and me, when I was still in Academy.

_"Shinobi must not shed a tear, or show any type of feelings in the battlefield." a little girl was quoting rules of shinobi. She was an Academy student, soon to become a Genin._

_"That's nonsense. It always was, and always be a nonsense, that rule." said a man behind her. Her father was a strict man, but still loving and caring._

_"Why, Daddy?" she asked._

_"Because shinobis aren't machines. Even though they have to go on missions and sometimes kill people, they can also cry. Their comrades get killed, sometimes even their family members get killed." said her father with serious voice, watching in the distance._

_"Grandfather was killed, too?" she asked. Her father nodded her head._

_"Did you cried when he died?"_

_"Yes, because he was my father. And I loved him." Suddenly, the girl jumped to her feat, and hugged her father. He was surprised with that._

_"Promise me you will not die. Promise me!" she said._

_"I can't sweetie. All people die sooner or later, but don't worry. I will be there for you, always." he said, as he hugged her back._

"He said that he will always be there for me.." I whispered. "He promised. But he died.." I couldn't take it. I started to cry, once again. I didn't count how many times I have shed tears that day.

"Kankuro.. Why they have died?" I cried in his arms.

"I don't know, Misaki.. I don't know. But I know how you feel. I've lost my mother too when I was young. My father didn't even looked at us since then." he said. I could hear a hint of pain in his voice, also. I truly knew how I felt. He knew painful this was.

"Thank you, Kankuro.. Thank you for being there for me."

"You're welcome. I will be there for you, always." he said. I lifted my head, and looked into his eyes. I could almost hear my father speaking through him. Telling me that I will be okay. A knock on the door brought me back to reality. Kankuro went and opened it. On the doors stood my sister. Her eyes were red also.

"There you are." she said. I ran to her and hugged her. She was my only family now.

"When have you returned?" I asked.

"Fifteen minutes ago, probably. They told me you have ran from hospital. I followed you." she said.

"How did you knew where I was?"

"I presumed that he would come to you as soon he heard what happened." she said, as she pointed at Kankuro. She approached him, and patted him on his head.

"Thank you for taking care of my sister. You are really good, as she said." she bowed. Kankuro blushed at all this, and he just bowed back. "We should go, Misaki. We will stay at Genmas.." she said, as she took my hand.

"Wait. I need to say something to Kankuro." I said.

"Alright. I will wait for you outside." she said, as she went out. I approached Kankuro.

"Kankuro, I need to tell you something, because I won't be able to tell you next couple of weeks. I wanted to tell you this since.. Well, since we said goodbye in Sunagakure." I said, almost whispered.

"Tell me." he said.

"Thank you for loving me." I said as I kissed him. He was surprised with this, but soon, he gave in. I broke the kiss, and I looked at him.

"But, we can't be together now.. Not before all this is over. The Exams, the whole murder." I said, with more tears coming down my cheeks. He took my face into his hand, and he kissed me again.

"I understand. I will wait. I can be patient. They say that patience is a virtue." he said with a smile.

"Thank you for understanding. I couldn't even bear with myself if didn't understand." I said. I went to the door, but I stopped. I turned around and I said

"I love you." then I went out.

* * *

><p><strong>They have admit their feelings for each other, but in very bad time. I know, I know, I am mean. 3:) I hope you like the chapter because I REALLY like how it turned out. Please review! I am also super excited because of the review of 'The Guest'! Thank you, unknown person for such sweet review! 3 :* I also want to apologize to other fans of 'Dream Catcher' because of my laziness for submiting chapters. Sorry! Gommenasai!<strong>

**Well, thank you for reading!**

**VixenGirlxx563 xoxoxoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**And, we started the chapter 12! :3 I had a stupid writers block again. -.-'' And I said: "YOU ARE GOING TO SUBMIT A CHAPTER!" And I did. Sorry if it's crappy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You've admitted, huh?" said my sister. She was leaned to the wall, and she was smoking a cigar.<p>

"Yeah.. Since when did you started to smoke? It's bad for your health." I said.

"I know. It's just that when I am really mad or sad, I take a cigar." she said, as she smoke came from her nostrils. She threw the cigar on the ground and stepped on it. She stretched out her hand, and she said:

"Let's go." I took her hand, and we went to Genmas. Ayame knocked on the door, and Genma opened it.

"Hey.. Come on in." he said, with a smile. His place was really nice.

"How long are we going to stay here?" I asked.

"Until the investigators conclude the crime." she said. Genma sat next to me and Ayame.

"I'm really sorry for your lost, Misaki.." he said. He was hugging my sister. They look really happy.

"It's okay." and in that moment, I remembered something. The man I saw before I fell unconscious. It was the same man I dreamed about. He.. He killed them.

"Ayame. I just remembered something." I said, as I started to tremble. Why didn't I remembered this before?

"Misaki, what's the matter? Why are you trembling?" she asked with concern.

"I think I know who killed Mom and Dad.." I whispered.

"Who, Misaki? Tell me!" she said, as she grabbed my arms.

"Before I fell unconscious.. I looked at the door.. And there was the man I always have nightmares about. He had long dark hair, he was pale, and he had amber eyes. He smiled, and I could hissing sounds. Like I was surrounded by snakes." I said as I trembled more and more.

"Misaki, are you sure about this? It easily could be just your-"

"NO! It's was not my imagination! He killed Mom and Dad! I knew from the start that something is going to happen, and that he will be responsible for that! I knew it!" I said, with tears flowing down my cheeks. When I noticed them, I wiped them away.

"From the start?" asked Genma.

"Yeah.. I had those weird dreams about him.. Like evil predictions or something like that." I said. "I was afraid that these things will really happen. And they did.. Somehow."

"What kind of dreams you dreamed?"

"He.. He would always kill Ayame. Every single time. This time he killed our parents." I said with anger in my voice. We were sitting in silence for the rest of the evening.

"I will go to sleep.." I said, as I yawned.

"Sure.. Go to my room, you will be there, me and Ayame will be in the living room. The door on the left." said Genma.

"Yeah.. Good night."

"Good night, sweetie. And, you need to get up early in the morning." said Ayame.

"Why?" I asked.

"Mom and dads funeral is tomorrow." she said.

I entered the room, and lied down. Slowly I went to sleep, finally getting some rest from all this.

But it seems that my nightmares weren't that excited about my rest. This time I was standing all alone, in the foggy night. Full moon was high up on the sky, and in front of me was he. The man that haunted me.

"You.." I whispered terrified.

"Hello, Misaki." he said. His voice was silky, but at the same time, it scared me. "We meet again."

"So I was right. You did kill my parents! WHY?!" I screamed angrily.

"That wasn't suppose to happen my dear Misaki. Your parents were in my way for something else." he said as he started to move slowly towards me.

"So you decided to clear them. I expected something like that from a slimy snake like yourself." I hissed. I tried to move my feet, but I seemed stuck in place, not able to move.

"My name is Orochimaru. I admit I have a thing or two common with snakes. I was targeting my pray, and others got in my way. That's the way in the shinobi world." he said, as he took a strand of my hair. I trembled.

"I can see fear in your eyes. I can also hear the pounding of your little heart. You shouldn't be frightened. I will not harm you." I gulped. I was cornered. He knows that I am afraid. He can use it against me.

"I don't trust slimy snakes." I said. "Who was your target, anyway?"

"Why, you could conclude that from your dreams.." he said, as he smiled.

"No.. You were targeting.. My sister?" I said as my eyes widened with more fear. He put his arm on my shoulder.

"Of course. She is a well known shinobi. I wanted her, I would give her more power than she could ever dream about." he said, as his eyes sparkled.

"NEVER! SHE WILL NEVER, EVER FOLLOW YOU! YOU MURDERER!" I screamed at him, as I threw his hand from my shoulder.

"We will see. She will not have a choice." he said, as his face started to fade away. I shoot up from bed, panting heavily. My heart was beating like a maniac, as cold sweat was soaking me.

"Orochimaru.." I whispered his name. I hugged my knees trying to calm myself down a bit. My mouth felt dry, and I got up, and went outside. I opened the door, but I stayed in the room. Talk from living room stopped me.

"What do you think? Is Misaki right about Orochimaru?" Genma asked. There was a moment of silence, and then my sister answered.

"She could be right. But, still.." Another moment of silence. "It's because of me. It's my fault." I could hear my sister say.

"Ayame, you can't blame yourself for that." said Genma, comforting her. I sneak closer and looked in the living room. My sister was looking through the window, with her hair loose. Genma was sitting on the couch.

"No, Genma, you're wrong. This is my fault. If it wasn't for me, Orochimaru wouldn't kill them..." I could hear her voice cracking. Down her cheeks started to flow tears. That was the first time I saw her cry.

"Hush.. Don't cry.." said Genma. I couldn't take it anymore. I sneaked back into my room, and lied on bed. I literally fell asleep with tears in my eyes.

Next morning I woke up early. I could barely open my eyes, and I couldn't feel my limbs. My heart was beating very slow, like I was about to die. Suddenly, Ayames head popped above me.

"C'mon, let's get going." she said. She was already dressed in black outfit. I got up and changed into outfit that was left on the bed beside me. All black.

"Were are they going to be buried?" I asked quietly.

"Next to grandfather." she answered.

The grave was on a nearby hill, that (as I've heard from Ayame) grandfather himself chose to be for his resting place. It was peaceful and quiet, and it was guarded by sakura tree, grandfathers favorite. I changed quickly, and took my sisters hand. We got out on the street, and headed straight to the grandfather's grave. We were passing by the villagers, and all I could hear were the whispers: 'They are cursed now! Their parents are killed! The youngest daughter survived, but why? Could it be that she killed them?' How can these people have so much malice in their hearts to spread such evil words?

"Ignore them. They don't know what happened, and they want to know. That is how rumors exist. Humans are just too curious." said Ayame as she held my hand. When we arrived, some of the people in the village were already there. Among them was the Third Hokage.

"I am so sorry for you loss. Your parents were great shinobis, and they will be remembered." he said, as he shook hand with me and my sister. Both of us bowed with respect.

As I stepped to the side, I could feel someones arm on my shoulder.

"I am sorry for your loss, Misaki.." someone whispered. I turned around, and there stood Naruto. He was dressed in black, and he was holding a white lily.

"Thank you Naruto.." I barely whispered.

"It's for you." he said as he held out the flower. I smiled weakly.

"Thank you." I said as I took it, and put it into my hair. "Mom and I used to put all sorts of flowers into my hair. White lilies were her favorite."

We stood next to each other during the funeral. We didn't spoke a word, and I was only looking at the sakura flowers. It was awkward, how in certain situations, looking at sakura flowers would keep me calm. When the funeral was finished, Ayame and I went to our home. We wanted to light two candles for our parents. As we approached, I could see all sorts of flowers on the gate.

"Who could..?" I asked.

"I don't know.. Maybe these were mom and dads friends." Ayame said. "C'mon, you first." she said, as she handed me a candle. I light it up, and put it on the candle holder. I said a quiet prayer, and stepped aside. Ayame did the same. When we finished, we stood a little while.

"Ayame.. I miss them." I whisper.

"I know. I miss them, too." she said, as she held my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>And, yeah.. The crappy chapter is finally done. -_-'' My God, I am lazy and uninspired. -_-'' So, I hope you enjoyed it! I hope I will submit next chapter faster then this. xD Kisses!<strong>

**VixenGirlxx563**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yeah, another chapter for ya' guys. xD**

* * *

><p>It's been almost a month since the death of my parents. Me and Ayame moved from our family home to another apartment, since both of us were still too sensitive to live in there. At least, I was.<p>

Investigators tried to find any type of clues, but nothing was found. I was furious, furious that such talented shinobi can't find a single damn clue. And as the time passed, my fury has faded away. Instead,I was trying to smile, for my friends and my sister, but, that didn't work so well either. Saddnes has took most of my heart.

Ayame, although she didn't wanted that, was packed with missions. And each of that mission has took more and more from her. She would come home looking pale as a ghost. But, whenever we spent time together, a little color would turn back in her cheeks, and I could see the same little sparkle she had before the deaths of our parents. She was my only family now.

As for my training, I continued to practice with my teammates. I told Akira to focus more on the guys because of the exams. After all, this is their dream, and I know they want this really bad. They were really sweet towards me, Isao especially. Sometimes I would doubt if that was really the Isao I know.

"Who are you, and what have you done to Isao?" I asked once.

"Why, Misaki, it's me. What made you think that I am not me?" he answered with a grin. That made me smile.

"Oh, look.. There is a smile on your face." said Ryochi, as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I am not totally depressive, you dummy." I said, as I punched him in his arm. "I thought that I wasn't going to see your smile anymore, but you proved me wrong." he replied. "I was really scared that most of you faded away."

"I am still holding my grounds, somehow." I said, as I turned away. And he was right. The big part of me did fade away. Anyone could notice that my smile wasn't the same as before, nor my personality. I became a mere shadow of the person I once was, and I was aware of that. But still, I was trying my best to keep my soul alive, and my friends helped me with that. I can't thank them enough for that.

"So, are you two ready for the finals? They are pretty close." I asked after the training.

"Yeah, we are. We're gonna kick some major ass, aren't we Ryochi?!" said Isao as he grabbed Ryochi and pulled him into hug.

"Yeah we are, now let me GO!" Ryochi yelled, as his face became red. "Oh, c'mon, don't be such a party pooper, I haven't hugged you in ages, man!" said Isao, as he tightened the hug.

"Uhm, Isao, he's gonna choke if you don't let him go." I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"LET ME GO YOU MORON!" screamed Ryochi. I sighed, and I moved onward, leaving the two behind in their buddy romance.

"Idiots." I murmured, as I was walking home. On the way there, I met Naruto at the Ichiraku's ramen (where else would he be?). As usual, he was devouring his 6th bowl of ramen. We talked about the finals, and how he trained hard to become a Chunin.

"I'm gonna wipe Neji's ass for what he did to Hinata. He's gonna eat every bad word he said to me or to her." he said angrily.

"It seems that you really care for Hinata." I said to him. He suddenly blushed.

"W-Well, she's my friend. And even though she can be weird sometimes, she really is a nice person." he said with a smile.

"You really don't get it why is she acting that way around you?" I said, as I cocked my eyebrow at him. He shook his head, with a blank expression on his face.

"You really are a dummy, Naruto. But, a cute one" I winked to him, as I jumped from the chair. "See 'ya."

"Wait, why you said that I am a dummy?" he yelled after me.

"You have to figure that out on your own!" I yelled back, as I waved. As I was heading home, I remembered that I had to buy some groceries, so I stopped by to a convenience store. Packed with groceries, I headed home. As I was walking, I couldn't stop thinking that someone is watching me. And usually, my sense never failed me. I turned around, and I saw the person I least expected to be here.

"Is it really necessary for you to follow me like that? I am not an murderer, you know?" I said with a tint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Is it also necessary for you to be sarcastic?" answered Temari. As she stepped in to my view, I could see traces of dust on her outfit. As usual, she was carrying her huge fan on her back.

"Training?" I asked again.

"Yeah, me and Kankuro were preparing for the finals.. Hope you're gonna come and watch.." she said with a smile.

"I can't promise anything. I'll try to come. After all, my team is in there, too." I answered. "Care to join me? We haven't talked in a while."

"Yeah, sure." she said, as we started to walk to my house.

"So, how are you holding?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine. Actually, I am quite alright, comparing to what I was a couple of weeks ago. At least, I don't cry." I said with a small grin.

"I'm glad. Kankuro was worried about you,too." as she said that, my heart fluttered a bit. "I said to him that he could visit you, but he said that you're not ready."

I smiled. He kept his promise. I was surprised that he was this patient. He waited all this time, just for me. I felt so happy.

"Can you please tell him: Patience really is a virtue. He'll know when you tell him." I said with a small smile.

"Sure. Misaki, you do realize his feelings? Right?" asked Temari.

"Yes. After all, they are as same as mine." I answered, as I hugged her. When we came to my house, we said goodbye to each other, and went to our homes.

"I'm home!" I yelled. I went straight to the kitchen, packing all the groceries to their places. After finishing, I glanced at the table, and saw a note.

_I went to Genma's place. Lock the doors, I brought my keys.  
>Ayame<em>

"Love birds." I thought. I was tired so I decided to go to sleep early. Before I went to my room, I stopped by to the living room. There was a small shrine that Ayame and I made for our parents. Their pictures were in the frames, and they were surrounded with flowers and candles. I lightened a candle, and started with my prayer.

"Hi, mom.. Hi, dad.." I said in a quiet voice. "It's been a month since you are not here with Ayame and me. It's been tough. Mom, I miss your cooking, and the way you used to calm the fights between one-chan and me. Dad, I miss your comments about boys, and your advices. I wish you were here with me. Both of you. I hope that the place where you are now is much better than this world. I love you so much." and with that, I ended my prayer.

As I approached my room, I could felt the presence of someone in my room. I pulled out my kunai, and carefully stepped into my room. I turned on the light only to see..

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger. I am so mean. xD Don't worry, I am currently writing Chapter 15 (I have free time, thank God for that), so I will post it as soon as possible. Thank you for waiting this long, and thank you for loving this 'story'. :3 Love 'ya!<strong>

VixenGirlxx563


	15. Author's note, aka Don't kill me

**Dear readers. **

**It's been a while since I've been here. I admit, I missed the writing. But, since I've started high school, I've completely lost myself in so many things.. I started to play guitar, started to sing in a choir, and literally I was attracted to everything that has to do with art and music.. Let's just say, that was my escape from everything bad that was happening in high school. Bullying, bad grades, a little bit of heart break, and also some family problems which are now solved. **

**Bullying started at the very beginning of my first year in high school, but it has stopped, 3-4 months ago, I think. I didn't want to worry anyone, so nobody knew about it, except my closest friends. The stress about it, and also stress about me not having perfect grades as I used to have, not to mention the illness of my sister and being away from my family, was quite hard to handle. I was crying almost entire time, and I felt weak. And most of the time useless. Then, I started to write again. Short stories, mostly based on my dreams and also, everything good: my friends, family, and in that time, someone that I loved very much. Writing, singing and drawing was relaxing for me, and it brought me some confidence. I confronted my bullies, and it stopped. I felt good about it, and I was happy.**

**Everything that I went through, well.. You could say it changed me as a person. But not too much. I'm still the same old, cheerful me. I'm just stronger mentally, I guess. **

**Since I've returned to , I want to start fresh. First of, I've changed my pen name (I mean, c'mon, what I was thinking when I made this account? ._.'' ). Second of, my Naruto fanfiction is going to be CHANGED. Majorly changed. Since Naruto manga is progressing, and God knows when it will end, I want to change the timeline of the story in post manga, aka. after the war. I think that will be the best, since I started to think that my character is too much involved into the original timeline. But don't worry, there will be some flash backs, so..  
><strong>

**I want to thank all my readers for staying here with me, and reading my story. I promise, I will try my best to rewrite this fanfiction. **

**Yours truly,  
>yanderecookie (former VixenGirlxx563)<br>**

**P.S. I'm probably going to write another manga/anime fanfiction, so stay tuned. :3**


End file.
